The Arrival Of Cupid
by Key4427
Summary: Set after the 2nd season. In the Nanamori Middle School, a new student has appeared. Unlike the rest of the cast, she has plans. Because of her being so curious and having a matchmaker gift, her plan is to be the cupid of the school! Will the Amusement Club accept her as her friend? Or the Student Council will first? Will her plans work? T for Chitose eating chocolate and safety.
1. When Invisibility Works

**'Ello there! Key's here. This is the second Yuruy****uru fic I have ever done, even tho that the first one is a oneshot. But the thing is that this one has an actual story. So I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the Nanamori Middle School, was a club. It was well known by it's members as the Amusement Club, were nothing important really happens. Inside the house club, some minutes just after school ended, the members of the club were around a table.

The blonde, Toshino Kyoko, laid on the floor reading a manga about Mirakurun. In front of her sat the pink-haired Chinatsu Yoshikawa, bored out of her mind. Besides her sat the black-haired Yui Funami, doing her math homework without problem. Finally, in front of Yui, sat the red-haired Akari Akaza, drinking some of the tea that Chinatsu made for all. This was the most normal and common state that the Amusement Club faced almost daily.

Deciding to break the intense silence, Akari started to think of something to talk about. Not so much was happening at the moment. Yesterday she did nothing special, nor the day before yesterday and so on. For she being the protagonist, she needed to talk more than anyone in the room. In the infinite space of her mind, nothing came to her as a talk topic.

-Have you guys heard that a new student is coming?- Chinatsu said breaking the silence before Akari did.

-An interchange student, yes.- Yui said without looking at her friend. -And from the things I heard, she maybe in Akari's grade.-

-Do you think that Ayano knows?- Kyoko asked, using the fact that she is in the Student Council group.

-She must.- Chinatsu said. In the other hand, Akari was imagining how this new student will be. No one looked to care.

-We can go and ask her.- Kyoko said and stood up. -I suggest a voting. Raise your hand the one that wants to go and ask Ayano- Chinatsu and Akari raised their hands.

-Have you done your homework?- Yui motherly asked.

-What do you think?- Kyoko said and smiled childish. Yui gave a deep sigh and closed her book. -Lets go!- Kyoko said and, using her arms as wings, ran to the door. The others followed walking normally.

* * *

The Student Council office was at its work time. The vice-president, Ayano Sugiura, was doing some paperwork in relation of the new student that comes to this school. Himawari Furutani and Sakurako Ohmuro were having a raging staring contest while Chitose Ikeda was helping the vice-president on the paperwork.

-Ayano-chan, do you think that the new student will fit?- Chitose asked. The vice-president looked up to Chitose and shrugged.

-I cant know.- Ayano said. -But if she does, then it will be ok.- Ayano stood up and walked towards the fridge on the room. She knelled and took a bottle of water, opening and drinking some from it. She walked towards the table, going in front of the door. But as soon she walked in front of the door, it opened quickly while a person jumped into the room and crashed with the vice-president, forcing both onto the floor. After a second of dizziness, Ayano looked at her cause of falling. And, after noticing the blonde hair and the blue eyes, she blushed heavily.

-T-Toshinio K-Kyoko!?- Ayano asked, utterly confused and happy at the same time.

-Hey there!- Kyoko said and giggled. -Sorry for knocking you down, Ayano.-

-You still are over me!- She screamed. Chitose looked at the scene, taking her glasses off and imagining how this moment can get better.

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -BEGIN-_

_-K-Kyoko-san, get off me!- A blushing Ayano said, covering her face. Kyoko grabbed her hands and moved them softly away._

_-But I want to stay here...- Kyoko said, smiling and moving herself close to Ayano's face -With you...-_

_-T-Toshino K-Kyoko...- She managed to say, before her friend's lips pressed against hers._

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-_

Back to the real world, Chitose started to pour blood from her nose while smiling. To her unknowledge, Ayano and Kyoko were already on their feet, besides them the rest of the Amusement Club's members. Akari took a tissue box and handed it to Chitose.

-Arigato, Akari-chan.- Chitose said while cleaning the blood and covering her hemorrhage.

-What are you doing here anyway?- Ayano asked.

-Were here to know more about the new student!- Chinatsu said excited.

-Do you know anything about her?- Akari asked.

-We know the basic stuff.- Ayano said. -But, since you guys aren't in the council, it is forbidden to tell you.-

-Aww, c'mon!- Kyoto said. -At least tell us her name or something!-

-U-Uhh...- Ayano blushed a little. -I-I guess I can... Make an exception or something... N-not because you asked, of course.- She said showing her most tsundere side. She went to the desk and grabbed a folder. She opened and started to read.

-She comes from the UK. Her name is Christine Simmons.- Ayano said and kept on reading. -blah, blah, blah, blood type... Height... Oh! She will be transferred in two days from now. And she will be on Akari's group.-

-Yay! I'll have a new schoolmate!- She said and jumped slightly. Chinatsu, Sakurako and Himawari also smiled, since them were all in the same group.

-I can barely hold myself.- Chinatsu said, her eyes glowing and sparkling.

-I hope she makes a best friend more than Himawari.- Sakurako said and smiled devilish.

-What did I did to deserve that?- Himawari asked, noticeably annoyed.

-You know what you did, booby monster!- Sakurako screamed and the epic staring contest started again.

-But Ayano-chan, you have a mistake.- Chitose said. -That folder came two days ago. I read it 3 times then and, actually, the student will come tomorrow.- Ayano blushed at her mistake.

-Oh... I'm a human! I make mistakes!- Again with her tsundere attitude, Ayano said and dropped the folder onto the desk.

-Well... I think that is all we wanted to know.- Yui said. -Shall we leave? It starting to get late.-

-You are right.- Akari said. -Well, it was nice to see you all.-

-I should go too.- Chinatsu said. She hugged Yui one last time. -See you tomorrow!- And grabbed Akari and both left.

-You come with me.- Yui said, grabbing Kyoko by the arm. -Good bye.-

-See ya later!- Kyoko said while being dragged.

-Well... I really hope that the new girl fit in the school.- Chitose said. -What do you think, Rise-chan?- The rest of the Student Council looked at the president, who was on the corner of the room fixing some folders. She said something that no one managed to listen.

-_How long was she there!?_- Himawari, Sakurako and Ayano thought in surprise.


	2. Stripes of Paper

The clock on Akari's room ranged. She moved lazily her arm to turn it off. She sat on the bed for a minute before waking up and went to the shower, then dressed and, after having breakfast, walked to school. In her way school, she found her friends and Club-mates.

-Are you excited we're having a new classmate!?- Chinatsu said, clearly happy. -I am!-

-Yeah, me too.- Akari said. -I hope she likes us! And maybe she will join the Amusement Club!-

-That would be nice.- Kyoko said. -But it may affect our current situation.-

-Yeah, sure.- Yui said. -Nothing bad will happen. I guarantee it.-

-What if she is a spy!?- Kyoko said. -Like James Bond or Sherlock Holmes! Or Dr. Who!-

-Did you made a research yesterday on the UK's most popular stuff?- Yui said, with a vein popping out of her forehead.

-Ye.- Kyoko said. -How did ya know?-

-If this Christine girl is an actual spy, wouldn't that be cool?- Akari said.

-Well... I highly doubt that she is a spy.- Yui said. -Just don't act weird.-

-We wont!- Akari ad Chinatsu said at the same time.

-_They will...-_ Yui thought.

* * *

Once the Amusement Club arrived to the school, they went to their respective classrooms. In Akari and Chinatsu's classroom, there was no one new. Akari sighed and sat on her place. Chinatsu, besides her.

-Hey, Chinatsu-chan.- Akari said. -Where will Christine sit?-

-Umm... I guess there.- Chinatsu pointed in front of Akari's place.

-E'yo!- Sakurako screamed after opening the doors. She entered the room, with Himawari behind her, and sat behind Chinatsu. -Hello there!-

-Hello, Sakurako-chan.- Akari said.

-Hey, Himawari-chan.- Chinatsu said.

-Hey.- Himawari said and sat. -Has the new girl arrived?- Chinatsu shook her head. -Well... We'll wait.-

-Hey, Himawari.- Sakurako whispered. -Can I copy your homework?-

-No.- Himawari said flatly. -You should have asked yesterday for my help. And the irony is that you did.-

-Pleeeeeeease!- Sakurako begged. _Without anyone noticing, a long black-haired girl entered the room._

-No! If you had listened to me while we were doing homework, then you wouldn't need me now!- Himawari said. _She moved quickly and silently to the chair in front of the red-haired girl._

-Yeah, but friends help each other!- Sakurako said. -Pleeeeease!- She tried to make a cute neko face. Himawari blushed at this.

-F-fine!- She said. -But do it quick!- Sakurako was already copying her friend's homework. _The girl stayed silent. She didn't moved. She didn't wanted to be noticed._

-Hey, Akari-chan.- Chinatsu said and made a sign for her to move closer. Akari did it. -Isn't she the new girl?- She whispered and pointed the dark-haired girl in front of her seat. Akari tried her best not to look too obvious when looking at the girl.

-She is!- Akari whispered back. -Should I talk to her?-

-No.- Chinatsu said. -You just stay normal.- Akari nodded and sat back.

_SEVEN MINUTES LATER_

After the room was filled, the bell ranged across the school. Everyone sat on their respective chairs and the teacher came in.

-Hello class!- The teacher said. -Today I have good news.-

-There will be a change of director!?- A random girl screamed. Some laughed.

-Not today.- The teacher said.

-There's pudding on the dessert list!?- Another random girl asked. Everyone laughed.

-Yes... But that's not the point.- The teacher said. -We have a new classmate.- The teacher looked for her. -Can you stand up?- Akari looked in front of her. The girl stood up.

-Tell us your name.- The teacher said. The girl grabbed her hair and moved it to her back.

-I am Simmons.- She said with a cute English accent. -Christine Simmons.-

-_Hello, Christine!_- Some girls said. Akari moved herself to take a better look at her. Her hair reached her waist and she had deep blue eyes. She resembled Kyoko a little, but only on the face.

-And tell us, Chris-chan, were do you come from?- The teacher asked.

-Just Chris, please.- She said. -And I come from London.- Some students 'woah'ed while the rest asked questions about London.

-Well, I can see now why you introduced yourself kinda like James Bond.- Another girl said while some girls laughed.

-Inside jokes!- A random girl screamed.

-Well, I hope you enjoy this year in the school.- The teacher said. -Please, sit down.- Christine did. -Okay, now that that's off the list, we will start class.-

_ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER_

The bell ranged across the school. Lunch time started. Hardly 30 minutes were now running. Akari and Chinatsu looked at each other and nodded. Both walked towards Christine Simmons and stood in front of her.

-Hey! Can we lunch with you?- Both asked at the same time. Christine looked at them. She moved her hand to her left ear and took off her headphone, which had music at full volume.

-What?- She asked. Akari and Chisuru looked dumbfounded.

-_Was she wearing it all this time!?_- Both thought. Chinatsu ignored it for half a second.

-Can we lunch with you?- She asked. Christine smiled.

-Yeah. You look nice.- She said. Akari and Chinatsu moved a couple of chairs and tables so the three could be together.

-So, have you joined a club already?- Akari asked.

-No.- Christine said. -But i have a choice or two.-

-On which clubs?- Chinatsu asked.

-The Musical Club, The Acting Club or The Amusement Club.- She said.

-Join the Amusement Club!- Chinatsu said. -Its your best choice!-

-Why?- She asked. -Who is in the club?-

-Me, Akari, Kyoko and Yui.- Chinatsu said. Christine was confused.

-Who are you, in first place?- Christine asked. Chinatsu blushed at her error.

-She is Chinatsu, I am Akari.- Akari said.

-Were the blonde and the blue-haired gals Yui and Kyoko?- Chris asked and pointed to the seats behind.

-Nope.- Chinatsu said. -They are Sakurako, the blonde, and Himawari, the blue-haired.-

-Are they girlfriends!?- Chris asked. -Those two wouldn't stop talking with each other and calling themselves names and stuff!-

-Umm...- Both Akari and Chinatsu were dumbfounded at her reaction. -They are just friends.-

-It doesn't looks like they are 'just friends'.- Chris said.

-Can we change topic?- Chinatsu asked, a little confused.

-Okay, Pinkie Pie.- Chris said, looking like Kyoko when using names.

-Oh, i know!- Akari said. -Why did you came here?-

-Well...- Chris said. -My father has roots from here, so me and my sister came to his place while he is on Europe.-

-Whats your sister's name?- Chinatsu asked.

-Maggie.- Chris said. -Do you have sisters?-

-Yes!- Both girls said. -But only one.-

-Why do you talk at the same time?- Chris asked. -Jeez… You two look like taken from an anime or something.-

-Sorry.- Both girls said at the same time.

-Again? How you do that?-

_AFTER SCHOOL_

When the last bell rang, Chinatsu and Akari took Christine to the Student Council office. When arriving, Akari knocked on the door.

-Enter!- A voice said, Akari guessing it was Ayano. The girl opened the door and the three entered the room.

-Hello, Akari-chan.- Ayano said with Chitose besides her.

-Hello, Chinatsu-chan.- Chitose said. After the presentations and such, Akari went to the topic.

-We are here to ask you if you can join Chris-chan to the Amusement Club.- Akari said moving to the side and pointing Christine.

-Are you sure you wanna join THAT club?- Ayano asked. Chris nodded. -Then come here, I need you to fill some stuff.- Christine walked to Ayano, which was looking for the 'Clubs Registration' folder. Thanks to Chitose, Ayano found the folder and gave Christine a page. She told her to fill it up. And finally, after a minute or two, she finished the page.

-Now its official.- Ayano said. -Chris-chan, now you are on the Amusement Club.- Chitose grabbed the page shredder, opened it and took some stripes of paper before throwing them up in the air. Akari and Chinatsu clapped.

-Just Chris, please.- Christine said. -I'm not used to the San or Chan or whatever.-

-Okay, Chris-cha- I mean, Chris!- Ayano said and blushed slightly. -Just go to your club!-

-Okay.- Chris said and smiled. Then she pointed at Akari and Chinatsu. -Lead the way.- Akari stood up, so as Chinatsu, and took Chris hand before leaving the room.

* * *

Kyoko laid on the floor, bored out of her mind. Yui was across the table, reading a book. Kyoko rolled on the floor while thinking on something to do.

-Where is Chinatsu-chan!?- She asked to no one. -I want tea!-

-Go and make it yourself.- Yui said without looking at Kyoko, who was desperate.

-But what if I get burned like the last time!- She said remembering that day.

-Then this time try not to.- Yui said, clearly annoyed. Kyoko gave up.

-What if the new student kidnapped them!?- Kyoko said standing up. -We need to save them!-

-Sit down, Kyoko.- Yui said with a vein popping out of her forehead. -She isn't a spy.-

-Kyoko, sit down!- Kyoko repeated. -Kyoko, go make yourself some tea. Kyoko, don't eat that rock. Who do you think you are!? My mother!?-

-I'm your friend.- Yui said. -That's enough for you to listen me.-

-Ahhh!- Kyoko screamed out of the blue. -I'm bored!-

-You don't need to scream it!- Yui said.

-Where's China-chan!?- Kyoko asked and walked to the door. When she opened, she saw the most frightening zombie she has ever seen, with green, rotting skin and with one eye popping from its place. Her blood froze and she went paler. The zombie looked at her deeply in the eyes and...

-Arg.- The green-skinned zombie said raising its hands. Kyoko fell backwards, already unconscious halfway down. Yui looked at the door and also got a little surprised. But before she could grab the wooden sword behind her, the zombie grabbed its head and pulled up, revealing that it was a mask and under the mask was a long dark-haired girl with deep blue eyes. Yui heard laughs from behind the girl, revealing to be both Akari and Chinatsu laughing like there's no tomorrow. The three entered the room, laughing, and sat on the table.

-Nice prank.- Yui said to the new Club-mate.

-Thank you.- She said. -Ummm... Yui?- Chris remembered the name.

-Yes.- She said. -And you are?-

-Christine.- She said and smiled. -But call me Chris. No chan or san or anything, please.-

-Okay...- Yui said. She looked at the fainted girl. -Should we move her somewhere better?-


	3. Panic! is not for these girls

_PRESENTATION TIME!_

After Christine Simmons' prank towards Toshino Kyoko, the four girls sat around the table, with Yui with Chinatsu in one side and Chris with Akari in the other side. Kyoko still fainted.

-When do you think is Toshino-san going to wake up?- Chinatsu asked towards the sleeping beauty on the corner.

-Dunno.- Chris said taking her left earphone off. -I think she's dead.-

-A scare like those can't kill you.- Yui said. -But knock you out, yes.-

-Should I wake her up?- Akari said.

-Nah. Let her sleep.- Yui said. -You need to present us your new friend.-

-Oh, yeah.- Akari said. -She is Chr-

-Simmons.- She said and smiled to herself. -Christine Simmons.- Akari's (anime style) face turned blue and wished for her to have more presence.

-Why do you present yourself like that?- Yui asked, not annoyed but fairly confused.

-Cuz' I wanna, cap.- Chris said and played with her hair. -Probs?-

-Wha...?- Yui and Chinatsu only heard words like those from Kyoko, so hearing from her is weird.

-Dunno.- Chris said. -When I was in England I used to present myself like that. My sister does the same thing.- She said and scratched her cheek.

-Well... I am Yui Funami.- Yui said and smiled.

-And I think that you already know Kyoko.- Chinatsu said jokingly.

-Yeah.- Chris said. The silence roared through some seconds.

-Where is the box?- Chinatsu asked.

-The pink one?- Akari asked. Chinatsu nodded. -In the closet.- Chinatsu stood up and walked to the closet. From it she took a pink box with a hole on the top and some papers (about 23) inside of it. When Chinatsu put the box on the table, Chris took off, yet again, her left earphone.

-Watts this?- She said. Yui giggled. -You got it, didn't ya?- Yui nodded.

-This box is, currently, the topic box.- Chinatsu said. -Notice the scribbling on the sides.-

-Fight box?- Chris asked.

-Long story.- Akari said. -Take one paper!- Chris nodded and took one paper. She opened it.

-...- Chris read again the paper. Since she not understanding totally the Japanese writing, it was a little hard for her to read it. -T-Tomato?-

-Tomato!?- Kyoko said, waking up in half second. -You took the tomato paper?- Chris nodded. Kyoko stood up and went to the kitchen room of the club and, from the fridge, took a tomato. She walked again to the girls and gave the tomato to Chris. -Eat it!-

Chris looked at the tomato, feeling heavily random. -Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit.- Chris said and ate the tomato bite by bite. -Wisdom is not putting a tomato in a fruit salad.- Chris said with the tomato still on mouth. Akari reached for the box and took a paper from it. She opened the paper and read.

-Favorite music genre.- Akari said. -Well... mine is J-pop and such.-

-Classical and J-pop too.- Yui said. -But also some Rock.-

-Music that comes from another country.- Chinatsu said. -Like Pop from America and Arabic music.-

-Alternative Rock, Electronic and some other weird music types.- Chris said giving a final bite to her tomato. -Like this one band called Gorillaz.-

-That's what you were listening on your earphones?- Yui said pointing at the hanging earphone.

-Lemme hear!- Kyoko said and put it on.

-Wait, lemme put a song.- Chris said, taking her phone out and pressing play.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_  
_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_-_WHAAA!?- Kyoko blushed heavily and took the earphone out, moving herself backwards. Chris was also blushing, but not that much.

-I-Im sorry!- Chris said. -I-Its not my fault! I didn't knew Panic was on!-

-Panic?- Yui and Akari asked. Chris' blush disappeared.

-Panic At The Disco.- She said. -It's a rock band.-

-Well, they sure are weird!- Kyoko said. -What was that about?- Chris took her phone and blushed again.

-"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off".- She said. The four girls blushed at the title of the song.

-That's the title, imagine the song!- Kyoko said. Chris put a hand over her mouth.

-Stop giving me a bad reputation!- She said.

-Even though its truth.- Chinatsu said. -If you think about it, its ac- Yui put a hand over her mouth.

-Don't even think about it!- Yui said. Akari, after seeing that there was two girls covering the others girls mouths, she covered her own mouth.

_AFTER TWO MINUTES OF AWKWARD EXPLAINING AND SUCH_

-Okay... Now its my turn.- Yui said. She stretched herself to the box and took a paper out. She opened and read it. -Crushes...- The girls blushed a little.

-Yui-senpai!- Chinatsu said and hugged Yui.

-_How predicable of her._- Kyoko and Akari said.

-I think no one.- Yui said. Chinatsu froze and stopped hugging Yui.

-I don't have an actual crush.- Akari said.

-Me neither.- Kyoko said. The four looked at Chris.

-I... Umm...- She blushed. -My crush is in England.- She said.

-Poor Christine...- Kyoko said.

-Its ok.- She said and shook her hair off, behind her back. -New topic!- Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a Purplette with an albino behind her.

-TOSHINO KYOKO!- Ayano screamed.

-Yeah?- Kyoko said, not actually caring. This reaction made Ayano blush slightly.

-Y-You forgot the paperwork you were supposed to deliver to the Student Council!- She said and walked in the room. -Again!-

-Jeez...- Kyoko said and rested her head on the table. -Gimme a break...-

-It wasn't that much!- Ayano said.

-Who are you two?- Chris said to Ayano and Chitose. -Weren't you on the Student Council office?-

-Umm... Yeah. I'm the vice-president, Ayano Sugiura.- Ayano said.

-I'm Chitose Ikeda.- Chitose said smiling behind Ayano.

-Hello, you two.- Chris said. -Now you can keep doing what you were doing.-

-Ok...- Ayano said and walked to Kyoko. -I want that paperwork on the office for tomorrow!-

-Yeah, whatever...- Kyoko said. Feeling beaten, Ayano walked to the door.

-You end up doing the paperwork with me, anyways.- Chitose said.

*SMACK*

-So rough...- Chitose whispered holding her cheek.

-Hey, Ayano!- Chris said. -Never hit a girl with glasses!- The rest of the girls looked at Chris if she were mature. Even Ayano.

-Thanks for supporting me, Chris-chan.- Chitose said and smiled.

-_Chris-chan..._- Chris repeated to herself. The 'chan' set her off. The presence of her dark aura was now visible. -Don't hit a girl with glasses. Hit her with a baseball bat.-

Chitose went paler for a second.

-Ohh... i get it!- Yui said and giggled. -She meant 'glasses' as a weapon.- After that, Chris' dark aura faded and everyone, but Chitose, laughed.

-Hey! That scared the heck out of me!-


	4. The Last Job In England

Christine Simmons walked down the street. The first day of school in japan wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She actually enjoyed it. Chris couldn't wait to tell her sister about today.

After walking three streets, Chris found herself in the house where she and her sister live in. She went to the door, taking the keys out, and opened the door. She entered the house.

-I'm home!- She screamed and took her left earphone from her ear. Since she wasn't used to the Japanese culture, she didn't took her shoes off. But the steps attracted certain girl to the hallway.

-Stop it!- The bigger, purple-eyed, version of Christine Simmons said, pointing at her sister with a spoonful of pudding. -One more step and ill throw this to you.-

_Maggie Simmons. Christine's bigger sister._

_Age: 19_

_Current state: Single._

_Blood type: B_

-Why?- Christine asked. Her sister pointed at her shoes. -Oh yeah...- Chris walked back and took her shoes off. Maggie ate the pudding and went back to the kitchen.

The house was simple. Two floors, one basement, backyard. In the first floor the living room at the right and the dinning room at the left. The stairs in front of the door. The kitchen connected the living room and the dining room as a large hallway. In the second floor were 3 room, each with a complex bathroom.

Back to Christine, she walked into the living room and then to the kitchen.

-Whatcha' cookin'?- Chris asked.

-Gohan.- Maggie said. -And some noddles.-

-Nice.- She said and went to the stair. -Ill be in my room!-

-Ok!- Her sister said. Chris went up the stairs and to the first door at the left. She entered her room.

Her room was clean. One bed, some drawers, closet, the door that lead to the bathroom and some posters of some bands. Gorillaz poster over there, The Wanted poster over here and so. In the wall in front of the bed was a HUGE collections of CD's and Vinyl's on two shelves. Underneath it there was a Vinyl/CD/USB/Aux/Radio player. All that with Bluetooth included.

Chris walked to the bed and laid down, putting her phone on the bed and thinking of what happened today. She is in a weird but nice club, she's friends with at least 6 girls, she has started school. She sighed to herself.

A memory appeared. The two girls in her classroom. Sakura and Himaware? Anyway, those two made a way into her mind. They looked like an actual couple. Chris stood up and walked to the shelf. She choose a random disc while still thinking in those two. Finally, her hand landed on the Vinyl of Daft Punk's Homework. She turned on the player and put the disc on it, placing carefully the needle on an specific part of the disc, the song Da Funk. She pressed a button and the disc started to spin.

-_Jeez, this is what I needed._- She thought and danced a little when the song started. In her mind the two girls continued to dance on her mind.

-_Maybe... And just maybe..._- She remembered her last job in England. -_I can join those two._- She thought on a plan. It was nice. She smiled to herself.

-_Not now.-_ She said to herself. -_I just started school. Maybe later.-_

-Christy! Dinner's ready!- Her sister shout. She paused the song and, after a sigh and a stretch, she went downstairs.

The dining room was for at least 10 people, but only used by two. Also, it was a low table, like the ones in Japan, since Maggie wanted to feel like an actual Japanese. Chris sat on her legs as Maggie brought the food at the table.

-Hope you like it.- She said smiling. She put the food on the table and then sat like her sister. She put her hands together.

-Really?- Chris asked, not fully annoyed.

-Hey, we're in Japan. Stick to their culture.- Chris sighed and put her hands together.

-Itadakimasu.- Both said at the same time.

AFTER DINNER

-Im full...- Christine said, laying on her back.

-I know.- Maggie said. -Its really good, isn't it?-

-It is.- Chris said and sat up. -Now, here comes the 'aftermeal' chat.-

-Okay...- Maggie said and thought. -How was our first day at school?-

-Nice.- Chris said. -I met one group of girls.-

-Nice girls?- Maggie asked. Chris nodded. -Can you name them?-

-Umm...- Chris thought. -Chinatsu something, Yui Funami, Akari something, Toshino Kyoko, Chitose Ikeda and... Ayano something.-

-Is Akari a redhead?- Maggie asked.

-Yeah...- Chris was confused. -How did ya know?-

-She has a sister in my school.- Maggie said. -Akane Akaza is the name.-

-Oh.- Chris said. -Cool.-

-Not actually.- Maggie said. -Her sister is... A little weird...-

-Care to explain?- Chris asked.

-In her notebook i saw drawings of her and her sister in... Confusing ways...- Maggie said and remembered the image.

-Define 'confusing'.- Chris said.

-I think that she is an incest-ish kind of sister.- Maggie said.

-Oh...- Chris said.

-Yeah...- Maggie replied.

-Well... Some are into incest, some are into feet, weird stuff.- Chris said.

-Do you have a fetish, lil' sister?- Maggie asked and smiled devilish.

-Why would you want to know?- Chris said.

-I'll tell you mine.- Her sister said.

-Ummm...- Chris fake-thought. -None. Goodnight.- And with that, she stood up and went to her room.

-Goodnight, lil' Christy.- Maggie said, picking up the plates.

-_Do I have a fetish?_- Chris asked to herself. -_I don't think so..._- She entered her room and directed herself to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and, after a while, she stripped down and entered the shower.

SHOWER TIME

After the shower, she looked for a pajama, that consisted of a top and shorts with bunnies on them, and decided to sleep. It was Monday anyway, so tomorrow there will be school.

After drying her hair and turning off the lights, she tug herself on the bed and decided to sleep.

It didn't took long for her to reach unconsciousness.

* * *

The morning came. The first rays of the sun appeared from the horizon. The alarm clock ranged loudly. Christine Simmons groaned, not wanting to wake up. She grabbed the clock and pulled it hardly. The force applied on the clock made itself unplug and, thus, the alarm turned off.

-Yay...- She said throwing the clock to the floor and returning to her sleep. But before she could hit unconsciousness, her bigger sister entered the room with a hard kick and threw her sister a sponge full of water.

-Rise and shine, Christy!- She screamed at her sister. The sponge fell exactly on her face, but she tried to ignore it. Maggie saw her reaction and walked to the bed and jumped onto it, over her sister.

-Maggie!- Chris screamed. -GET OFF ME!-

-Then get up.- Maggie said and stood up. Chris sat on her bed and threw the sponge back at her bigger sister, but thanks to her reflexes, Maggie dodge it. -Ill make breakfast.- And with that, she left.

* * *

After a nice breakfast and a little chat, Christine Simmons walked to school, using the same route that she used the day before. Some girls passed by, being either on the same, a higher or a lower group. Some talked, some just walked. Nonetheless, she kept her pace while listening to her earphones.

Little she knew, a girl was quietly waking behind her, ready for an attack. This girl took a deep breath and, with an initial impulse, she jumped towards her prey, hanging onto her. The sudden weight that appeared on Chris' back made her loose her balance and fell on her back, over the girl.

-Ahhh...- Toshino Kyoko moaned in pain. -Gomen...!- Chris stood up, looking back at her predator. (Crushed predator, actually)

-What is wrong with you!?- Chris said standing up and offering a hand to her friend. -You never look at the consequences, don't you?-

-Nope...- Kyoko said, prideful. She took her friend's hand and stood up. The rest of the Amusement Club's girls appeared behind Kyoko.

-I told you it was a bad idea.- Yui said, smacking the blonde on the head.

-Good morning, Chris-cha- I mean, just Chris!- Akari said.

-Hello, Akari.- Chris said. -Wheres Chinatsu?-

-I'm here.- The pink haired girl said, behind Yui.

-China-chu!- Kyoko said hugging the said girl. Chinatsu punched her hard enough to make her fly and collide against Chris, this time not trowing her to the floor. -Worth it...-

-If I agreed with you, we'd both be wrong.- Chris said.

After a little chat and some laughs, the girls continued to walk towards the school.


	5. The RAE

Moments before lunch started, there was something bugging Akaza Akari all this time. During the classes she saw from moment to moment this... peculiar detail about her new classmate.

She had her earphones on.

All the time, whether she was listening music or not, she had them on. It was kinda weird for her, since she never had seen anyone on the class doing something like it. It was bugging her. Did the teacher noticed? Was Christine actually listening to the class? It's this little detail that kept Akari without listening to the class. The song's title from last day, the one about lying and clothes, made her have a bad idea about her music tastes. But she wanted to know what does Christine hears in class.

When the bell ranged across the school, the students grabbed their lunch and moved chairs and some tables, or left the room and went outside, to lunch. But Akari just walked towards Christine. If she has her earphones on, she mustn't hear.

-Hello there, Chris-chan!- She said and, as she suspected, Christine didn't noticed. Instead, she reached for her lunch box and, when doing it, she noticed Akari.

-Hi, Akari.- She said taking her left earphone. Akari smiled.

-Hello, Chris-chan.- Akari repeated. -Wanna go to the club room?-

-Yeah, why not?- Chris said. She grabbed her lunch box and stood up. Both Akari and Chris started to walk outside the building and into the path towards the club.

-Hey, Chris-chan.- Akari said, ignoring totally her petition on not calling her with the chan. -Why do you always have your earphones?-

-'Cuz I enjoy to listen music.- Chris said, ignoring the chan.

-But in class?- Akari asked. -Do you even listen the teacher?-

-Yep.- Chris said. -Low volume.-

-And how do you make the teacher not notice it?- Akari asked. The two were arriving the club room.

-Umm... I put my hair over it.- Chris said. -Also, the earphones go inside the dress and the cable is on my back.-

-Oh...- Akari said, impressed by her meticulous carefulness.

-Hey! Chinatsu-chan!- Both girls looked back where Yui and Kyoko were walking towards the girls. Out of nowhere, Chinatsu hid behind Christine, who was petrified.

-_Was she all this time with us!?_- Chris thought. She jumped away from Chinatsu and looked at her like if she were a ghost or something.

-What? Whats the matter?- Chinatsu said, very confused.

-When did you appeared...?- Chris said, pale as it can.

-I was all this time with you.- Chinatsu said. -Why? You didn't noticed me?-

-No...- Chris said. A sudden gasp was heard from the blonde.

-Is Akarin Effect spreading!?- She screamed and the four girls gasped.

-NO! It cannot happen to me!- Chinatsu said almost crying, being the most disturbed by this.

-Akarin Effect?- Chris said going from scared to relaxed/confused.

-Akari has so little presence sometimes.- Yui explained. -Thanks to that, we made a running gag about Akarin being her surname when not noticed or something like that.-

-Its extremely dangerous to have the Akarin's unpresence.- Kyoko said. -So we have made some basic rules for not suffering the Akarin Effect.-

-It about me who you are talking about...- Akari said, feeling slightly mocked.

-Yeah, we know.- Kyoko said. -That's why we love you.- She jumped to the door and, after unlocking it, she entered. The rest followed.

-Yui-senpai...- Chinatsu said, hugging her friend. -I don't want to be like Akarin...-

-Don't worry.- She said, patting her friend on the head.

-Hey, Kyoko.- Chris said. -Can I have a copy of the key?-

-Oh, yeah.- Kyoko said. -Tomorrow I'll give you one.-

-Ok.- Chris said sitti

ng on the pillow by the table. -Lets play!-

-Play what?- Kyoko said, slightly exited about the idea.

-Dunno.- Chris replied. Akari sat besides her and Yui besides the blonde. Chinatsu was at the top of the table.

-Well... We can talk.- Yui said. -Any topic?-

-Whats the matter with airplane food?- Chris said randomly. Everyone stared at her. -Ok, nevermind! Jeez...- She thought for a second while taking her lunch box. -What shampoo do you use?-

-Umm... Strawberry...- Chinatsu said, both confused and ashamed.

-Wildberry.- Akari said.

-One type of shampoo you may never heard of.- Yui said, not wanting to say the truth.

-I dont know.- Kyoko said smiling. -I only know that I use one.-

-Why are you proud of that?- Yui asked.

-I use my sister's shampoo.- Chris said. -Which is Lemon and Orange.- Chris looked at Akari besides her and she inclined towards her hair and inhaled deeply. -It does smell like Wildberry.- Akari's face turned red as her hair.

-What...? Why...?- Akari was stupefied by her friend's actions. -Stop it!- She shock her head making Chris move from her hair. The other three where giggling at Akari's reaction. Chris smiled and took her lunch box, opening when it hit the table. But thanks to her being a little too much 'on the clouds', she noticed that her friends were already starting.

-When did you started?- She asked.

-When you smelled Akari's hair.- Yui said.

-Oh... I think I didn't noticed that...- Chris said and giggled.

-You didn't noticed Chinatsu first and now you didn't noticed us eating?- Kyoko said and started to think. -Chinatsu is not having the Akarin's Effect, but you are affected by it, somehow.-

-She is noticeable.- Yui said. -She doesn't notices things happening.-

-Will it be happening again...?- Kyoko said. Chinatsu and Akari were a little curious now.

-What is happening?- Akari asked. -Is it bad?-

-Ohh... Its very bad...- Kyoko said, looking serious. -It happened 4 years ago. One cold night in our school. When the caretaker of the schoo-

*SMACK*

-Stop teasing the girls!- Yui said after slapping Kyoko on the face, who was now in the floor holding her cheek. -Nothing happened. Don't worry.-

-What?- Chris said taking her left earphone out. -I wasn't listening.- The four girls (anime-style) opened their eyes like plates and dropped their jaws to the floor. -Wut...?-

-Oh, hey!- Akari said, stepping out of her 'trance' and realizing the truth. -I know what is happening!-

-You do?- Chris asked.

-Yes. When you don't care about some things, you listen music.- Akari said pointing Chris' earphones. -And you forget about the world.-

-Ohh...- The girls realized it and relaxed.

-Well... Glad you discovered that.- Kyoko said. -Lets call it The Reverse Akarin's Effect! Or RAE for short.-

-Nah.- Chris said.

-Nope.- Akari said.

Yui shock her head.

-No, thanks.- Chinatsu said.

Kyoko sat, feeling defeated.

-Anyway...- Chris said. -What should we do now?-

-We still have some time before lunch time ends.- Yui said. -We can keep talking.-

-Whats the matter with airplane food?- Chris said randomly.

-Not that.- Chinatsu said.

-China-chan!- Kyoko said suddenly, jumping towards the pink haired girl and hugging her.

-Dont hug me!- She screamed. -Yui-senpai! Help me!-

-Stop it, Kyoko!- Yui said trying to pull them apart. Chris and Akari looked at the three, one of the two secretly enjoying it.

-So...- Chris said. -Is this common?-

-Sadly.- Akari said.


	6. Flyin' Snakes

A week passed on the Nanamori Middle School. Since then, Christine Simmons made a way to become a better friend. When she arrived she didn't had an ounce of shyness, but she was just a little closed. Now... She is like before.

The school bell ranged, making the students take their lunch box and leave the building or stay in. Akari Akaza grabbed her lunch box and stood up.

-Chinatsu-chan, are we going to the club?- Akari asked to her pink-haired friend.

-Yes.- Chinatsu said and also stood up.

-I wont.- Christine said. -I'll go to the Student Council to talk 'bout something.-

-Oh...- Akari said. -Well, if you have time you can come. We will be there.-

-Okay.- Christine said. She grabbed her lunch box and headed to the door, with Akari and Chinatsu behind. They split in two and headed to their destination.

Christine found the Student Council room with ease, since she was there a lot of times. She knocked on the door before taking her left earphone off.

-Go ahead.- A voice said, which came from Ayano Sugiura. Christine grabbed the door and moved it to the side.

-Hello there, Christine.- Chitose said.

-Hello Chitose. Ayano.- She said and wave her hand. -Do you guys know where Sakurako and Himawari are?-

-If they are not here, then in their classroom.- Ayano said. Christine mentally slapped her face. She didn't noticed.

-Okay.- She said. -I needed to talk to those two.-

-You can tell us.- Chitose said. -We'll tell them when they arrive.-

-Nah.- Chris said. -I'll tell them later. Thanks anyway.- And with that she left.

-Should we tell her?- Chitose asked.

-I don't know.- Ayano said. -What if she freaks out? Imagine Akari. She'll be very confused.-

-Yeah... You are right.- Chitose said. -What should we do, Matsumoto-san?- Rise Matsumoto looked over the box she was looking into.

-...- She said. Both Chitose and Ayano nodded, not knowing what she said.

* * *

Christine walked through the woods on the dirt road to the Amusement Club. In her ears music roared while she singed softly.

-_Every satellite up here is watching. But I was here from the very start. Tryin' to find a way, to your heart..._- She sung with Bobby Womack. When arriving to the Club's doors, she opened the doors and entered. She took her shoes off and entered the room, only to be greeted by a falling snake.

She looked quietly a the snake. She stopped singing too. After some staring, she moved one leg back and gave the toy a swift quick that sent it flying to the wall.

-Who put that snake?- She asked calmly. She looked at her club-mates with a poker face that only has been seen on Yui's face. The blonde rose her hand up.

-Me.- She said proudly. Chris nodded, walked to the blonde and grabbed her right cheek, pulling on it.

-Don't scare me like that!- Chris said. -I freaking hate snakes, you little blonde!-

-Auch! O-ok!- Kyoko said. Chris stopped her hand and gave the blonde a single kiss on her damaged cheek. She stood up and went to the top of the table, sitting on the pillow on the floor.

-Where you'd been?- Yui asked.

-I'm sorry, my answers are limited.- Chris said flatly as paper. -You must ask the right questions.- She took her lunch box and opened it.

-Okay...- Yui thought. -Umm... Why you were out?-

-I was trying to find someone.- She said, keeping the flat look.

-And by 'someone' you mean...?- Chinatsu asked.

-I'm sorry, my answers are limited.- Chris said grabbing her chopsticks. -You must ask the right questions.- She pressed her hand together and murmured 'Itadakimasu' before eating.

-Why you wanted to find this someone?- Akari asked.

-To make her rethink.- Chris said. -To make her change her mind.-

-Change her mind? On what?- Akari asked.

-That, detective, is the right question.- Chris said and gave the redhead a smile. -Program terminated.- And she dropped to the floor, just like if she just fainted. No one moved. And after 30 second of silence, Chris sat back and kept on eating.

-What was that?- Kyoko asked.

-I was a hologram.- Chris said. -I just say the answers if i was asked the questions that were programmed on me. Like in the movie _I, Robot_.-

-Nice movie.- Chinatsu said. -I like it.-

-So you were looking for someone to make him or her rethink something.- Yui said.

-Sakurako.- Chris said. -I cannot tell you more.-

-Ok.- Kyoko said and grabbed her Rum Raisin ice cream and ate it.

-You are so weird, Christine.- Chinatsu said. -We needed someone like you in the club.-

-Hey!- Kyoko said. -What about me?-

-You aren't weird.- Yui said. -You are Kyoko.-

-True that.- Kyoko said. -What should we do now?- She asked.

-Eat.- Akari said, taking her lunch out.

-Hey, girls.- Chinatsu said. -Tomorrow Friday can we go out?-

-Define 'go out'.- Chris said.

-Cinema, restaurant, park, that type of go out.- Chinatsu said.

-Will you pay all?- Chris asked.

-I don't have that much money.- Chinatsu said.

-Okay, count me in.- Chris said.

-Me two.- Kyoko said.

-Me three!- Akari said.

-Me five?- Yui said. Chris and Chinatsu giggled.

-Should we invite the Student Council too?- Akari asked.

-That would be nice.- Yui said.

-The more, the better.- Chinatsu said.

-Unless is about deaths.- Chris said randomly. -Or sicknesses, or perverts on the street, or accidents, or-

-Ok, we get it!- Yui said stopping her friend. She giggled awkwardly.

-You just could say 'shut up', y'know?- Chris said and smiled.

-Shut up.- Yui said a little annoyed.

-Ok!- Chris said and kept on eating.


	7. 15 Minutes Later

The Thursday passed. When Friday started, the Amusement Club quickly invited the Student Council telling them all the details. All accepted. So now the only thing that everyone needed is for the classes to end.

When the school ended at 2:00 p.m, all of the girls when to their homes and waited for the clocks hit 4:30.

**_2:30_**

Akari was brushing her hair while thinking on what to wear. She was stuck between a yellow dress, a blue t-shirt with a skirt and jeans with a red blouse.

-Onee-chan!- Akari screamed. -Can you help me with something!?-

Akari's sister was on her room, hugging a pillow with her sister's body printed on it. When she heard her sister's request, she stood up and walked to the door. She left her room and entered her sister's.

-Whats the matter?- Akane asked to her sister. Akari grabbed the clothes and showed them to her sister.

-Which one should i wear?- Akari asked.

-_None. Get naked._- Akane thought and smiled to herself. -What time is it? When is your date?-

**_2:45_**

Yui and Kyoko were sitting on the living room, playing on Yui's console. Kyoko arrived Yui's house because she wanted to bother Yui for a while. Plus, the two were already finished and had their clothes for today's date. To kill time, the two were playing a game were you need to shoot portals and solve puzzles.

-Place a portal there.- Yui said and pointed a wall.

-Red or orange?- Kyoko asked. Yui inspected the puzzle.

-Red.- Kyoko shot the red portal where Yui instructed. -Now jump on my portal.- Kyoko dropped herself to a pit and entered a portal which sent her flying through the air.

-Send me the cube.- Kyoko said. Yui grabbed a cube and threw herself with it to the pit and went flying towards Kyoko. She placed the cube on the button and a door opened. -Hey Yui, what time is it?-

**_3:00_**

-What should I put on?- Chinatsu asked to herself. She was stuck between a pink dress and another pink dress that looked almost the same.

She was stuck between those two for half an hour now.

-What time is it?- She asked to herself and looked at the clock on her drawer.

**_3:15_**

Ayano walked across her room. She had already choose 4 different outfits, but she wore none. She was thinking on something.

-Which one would she like more?- Ayano's mind was stuck with that question since she started to choose clothes. She had tried everything to make up her mind, but it was fruitless. She had tried choosing one randomly, with maths, elimination, comparing them with Kyoko, comparing them with herself, and so on.

-Why it is so hard!?- She groaned to herself. -What time is it?-

**_3:30_**

-What about this one?- Himawari said wearing a strapless yellow dress. Her little sister, Kaede, was sitting on Himawari's bed, being the judge on her clothing.

-Do you have that dress in blue?- Kaede asked.

-Light or dark?- Himawari asked and looked in her closet.

-Light blue.- Kaede said. Himawari searched of the dress.

-Here is one.- Himawari took the dress. This one was a little shorter, it reached her knees, and it was Sky blue. -This one is good?- Kaede nodded. Himawari smiled.

_CLOTHES CHANGE_

-How do I look?- Himawari asked.

-You look beautiful!- Kaede said. -I knew it would suit you!-

-It does.- Himawari looked at herself on the mirror. -Do you think that she will like it?-

-Who? Sakurako-oneechan?- Kaede asked. Himawari blushed slightly and nodded. -She will!- Himawari smiled to her sister's comment.

-I hope so...- She murmured to herself. -What time is it, Kaede?-

**_3:45_**

Sakurako was sitting on the couch, reading a manga and eating fries. She still had the school's uniform on and it looked that she forgot about the going out thing.

-Onee-san.- Sakurako's little sister, Hanako, said.

-What?- Sakurako said, not looking away from her book.

-Don't you have to go somewhere?- Hanako said, clearly annoyed.

-My room?- Sakurako asked.

-No.- Hanako said. -Somewhere else.-

-Himawari's house?- Sakurako asked.

-No!- Hanako said. -Somewhere else!-

-Mmm...- Sakurako thought. And then... -Oh, yeah! I forgot!- She then ran to her room and started to change herself. -_What time is it!?_- She tought to herself.

**_4:00_**

-What do you think?- Chitose said. She had on a blue blouse with a grey coat and a grey skirt. She looked adorable. Her sister Chizuru looked at her sister. Since Chitose didn't knew what to choose, she made her sister help. How? For every outfit, Chizuru would take her glasses off. The outfit that makes her drool the most is the winner.

Anyway, Chizuru grabbed her glasses and took them off.

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -BEGIN-_

_(A/N: You shouldn't be reading this...)_

___IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-_

Chizuru opened her mouth and let the drool fall to the bowl underneath her chin.

-Calm down!- Chitose said and laughed. Chizuru closed her mouth, cleaned the saliva from her chin and put her glasses back on.

-This one.- Chizuru said and pointed her sister's clothes. -Use this one.-

-Alright.- Chitose said and smiled. -What time is it?-

**_4:15_**

Christine laid on her bed, listening to the song 'Hongkongaton' from the Gorillaz album 'D-Sides'. She had already her clothes on, a white t-shirt with red sleeves and a red T with the word VIRUS on on the center and jeans.

-_Just falling out, not making much of anything at all. But all you could hide from what's there in the past of it._- Christine sung with Damon Albarn while waiting for the time to come.

-_Christine!_- Her bigger sister shout. -_Can you help me over here!?_-

-What!?- Christine shouted back. She walked to the player and pressed Pause. She then walked downstairs and into the living room. -Whats the matter?-

-This couch is desalinated.- Maggie said. -I need your help.-

-Yeah, ok.- Christine said. She walked to the couch.

-On 3 you push and i'll pull.- Maggie said and her sister nodded. -1... 2... 3!- The sisters started to move the couch, aligning it with the wall in front.

-There.- Christine said. -Ok...- She sat down on the couch.

-Thanks.- Maggie said sitting besides her sister. -When is your date thing?-

-Umm... 4:30.- Christine said. -What time is it?-

**_4:30_**

The park. Place where children play and birds chirp. Where squirrels free roam and old people feed them. But, being the time when the sun is at its maximum, almost no one was there. Plus, it was a hot day, so no one wanted to be there.

But not now. From the little people that were on the park, a pair of girls walked to a near tree for a shade for them to sit down. One wearing a blue dress and the other one a t-shirt and jeans that reached her knees.

-Himawari, it's too damn hot!- Said the blonde girl. -I bet I can use your breasts for cover...-

-Sakurako! What does that means!?- The bluenette said, covering her breasts from her friend. Unfortunately, her dress was a little too tight for her, blame the puberty changes, and showed a portion of her chest.

-Whatever...- Sakurako said, loosing interest totally. -Where's everyone?-

-Maybe they haven't arrived.- Himawari said, sitting under a near tree. -Let's wait.- Sakurako groaned slightly and sat besides her friend.

-It was your idea to come early.- Sakurako said. -So it's your fault.-

-My fault?- Himawari said. -You knocked on my door at 3 and said that we were late! We actually spent about one and a half hour on ourselves. And i bought you an ice cream.-

-It was too hot!- Sakurako said. -And it still is!-

-I know its hot!- Himawari replied. -But i just don't complain about it because i'm not a little girl.-

-Me neither.- Sakurako said.

-You act like one.- Himawari said.

-You said that you liked my childish side.- Sakurako lied.

-W-when?- Himawari asked blushing slightly.

-I dont remember.- Sakurako said, smiling devilish. -But you said that.-

-D-don't lie to me!- Himawari said. -Because if you are, then...- Himawari noticed a redhead. -Hey, look. Akari-chan!- She waved to her friend. Sakurako, however, was kinda in front of her breasts and, since the owner was waving, it made them move. Sakurako groaned and, in an outrage, she grabbed them and pushed them, making Himawari both blush and fall backwards.

-No breasts!- Sakurako said standing up. Himawari stood up too and hit, very hard, Sakurako on the head, ashamed because of her doing that in front of Akari and because of her doing it.


	8. The Rally Pt 1

_**4:58**_

The park had now some more people on it. But we are focusing on this group of 8 girls, the Amusement Club and the Student Council. The only person that wasn't there was Christine. And this girls were talking about it.

-Maybe she forgot.- Chitose said. -Chris-chan is new, so she might have some difficulties on remembering things.-

-Or she is busy with something else.- Akari said. -Spending time with her sister or doing something else.-

-She is coming!- Kyoko said. -Don't worry girls. I know her pretty good to assure you that she is coming.-

-You don't know her that good.- Ayano said.

-True that.- Kyoko said. -But she, literally, is coming to us.- She raised a hand and pointed somewhere, where Christine was running towards the girls with a grin on her face and her earphones bouncing on her neck. On her arms, the pink box jumped with papers inside of it.

-That box is supper effective...- Yui said. -Why does she has it?-

-Hey, girls!- Christine said panting. -Pick... Pick a paper!- She said and moved the box to the center of this group.

-Why?- Chinatsu said. (Just for the record, she was wearing a white blouse and a pink skirt.)

-I though... *pant* That a simple date would be boring.- Christine said, still catching up her breath.

-This is not a date.- Yui said.

-So I decided to make a rally... Now pick a paper all!- Chris said and took one paper form the box. The other girls, a little confused, picked a paper. -Same numbers will be one group.- Everyone opened the folded paper.

-Who got 3?- Ayano asked. Kyoko raised her hand, making Ayano blush and not notice that Chitose did the same.

-Who's a 2?- Yui asked. Akari raised her hand and walked to Yui. But Chinatsu let herself go a little too far and jumped to Yui, hugging her when she could while screaming 'Yay!'.

-The 1's, come with me!- Chris said excited. Himawari and Sakurako, the last one groaned, walked to Chris. -Okay, now read this paper.- She said giving Ayano, Yui and Himawari a folded paper inside an envelope and a pencil. -Answer the riddle and go to the place indicated when you have the answer.- She looked at her wrist clock. -The one that finishes first gets a free meal from the losers.-

-You are gonna loooooose!- Sakurako said, pointing at the 3's and 2's. Kyoko jumped in front of her.

-You will cook for me!- Kyoko said. An intense staring contest started between the two, even more intense that the ones between Himawari and Sakurako.

-Shush! We start in 3..!- Chris said. The girls looked at each other, getting ready for the rally. -2..!- Kyoko and Sakurako looked at each other more intensely. -1..!- Ayano, Yui and Himawari were ready to open their envelopes.

-NOW!- The envelope girls opened it quickly. They took the paper from inside and read it.

* * *

**TEAM 1**: A cowboy rode into town on Monday. He stayed for three nights and then left on Monday. How come? / Yoi Eiga Cinema

**TEAM 2**: What is this? / Ho Fame Restaurant

STAND  
LINE  
I

**TEAM 3**: Give Give Give Give - Get Get Get Get / Yakunitatanai Gēmu Arcage

* * *

-Damn, my sister made them hard...- Chris said to herself.

-Come on! We need a challenge!- Ayano said. She took the pencil and wrote down the answer. She grabbed Chitose and Kyoko by their hands and ran like the wind to the Arcade.

-Dang it! We are behind!- Akari said. She looked back to her team, who was already running. -Hey! Wait for me!-

-Got it.- Sakurako said. She grabbed the pencil and wrote the answer. -Lets go!- She grabbed Himawari's hand, who was blushing at this, and ran with Chris behind.

* * *

_**TEAM 1**_

The panting girls arrived to the Yoi Eiga Cinema, where the school's explosive science teacher, Nana Nishigaki, waited. She looked left and right to see if a group of girls were arriving.

-Nishigaki-sensei!- Sakurako screamed. The teacher heard this and turned to see who called her. She waved.

-Hey, girls!- She said. -What team are you?-

-We're... *pant* Team 1...- Himawari said, heavily panting. Nana took from her lab coat left pocket 3 tickets for the cinema.

-Enter the movie your ticket says and look for your envelope.- The girls grabbed the tickets. The movie was "Need for Speed".

-Thank you!- Chris said and entered the cinema, behind of her Himawari and Sakurako. The girls entered the theater and into the movie. Impressively, it was empty, so it would be easy.

-Sakurako, look for the chairs on top. Form 1 to 3.- Chris said. -Himawari, 4 to 7. I'll take the rest.- The girls nodded and started to look underneath the chairs.

* * *

_**TEAM 2**_

Yui ran to the entrance of the restaurant, panting slightly. Chinatsu and Akari were way behind her.

-Wait for us!- They said. Yui got a little annoyed by their slowness, so she walked into the restaurant, looking for anyone familiar. A lot of people were in, so it was a little hard for her to know.

-There's no one!- She said to herself. -Dang it!- Suddenly, a hand fell on her shoulder. Yui turned and saw Rise Matsumoto, holding a little notebook with the words "Which team?" written on the first page.

-Sorry we are late!- Akari and Chinatsu said entering the restaurant. -Rise-san?- Akari asked.

-We are team 2.- Yui said. Rise nodded and walked to a table on the back. The girls followed her. On the table were 3 trays, two were covered, each with 3 plates with different types of food. In one was a soup. In another, a pasta. And in the last one, a piece of pie.

"You will have to taste each and list the ingredients." Rise's notebook said on words. "Who will do it?" Rise hold a blindfold on her other hand.

-I will do it.- Yui said. She grabbed the blindfold and put it on her eyes.

* * *

_**TEAM 3**_

Kyoko arrived the arcade with Ayano holding her hand. Chitose hold a tissue on her nose.

-What should be do now?- Ayano asked. Kyoko entered the arcade, the girls following, and once inside, she took a deep breath.

-WE ARE TEAM 3! WHATS THE CHALLENGE!?- She screamed to the top of her lungs. Suddenly, an older version of Christine Simmons appeared, taking her right earphone from her ear.

-Team 3?- She asked. -I'm Maggie, Christy's sister. Please follow me.- She said calmly. The girls followed her and they arrived to a crane game. -Grab the one toy and I'll give you the next envelope.-

-Ill do it!- Kyoko said and started to move the crane.

-Are you good at this things?- Ayano asked.

-I'm a pro.- Kyoko said and smiled. -Don't worry.-

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -BEGIN-_

_-So... Y-you know how to do this?- Ayano asked shyly, being hold by Kyoko._

_-Dont worry.- She said softly. -You wont even notice when I'm done with you...-_

_-K-kyoko-chan... D-don't say those things...- Ayano whispered. -N-not now, at least...-_

___IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-_

Suddenly, the glass that protected the crane's toys from being stolen was splattered with a red liquid.


	9. The Rally Pt 2

_**TEAM 1**_

After looking for a while, the envelope was found on the seat 6-9. Himawari found it. The girls sat on the chairs beside the 6-9 and Himawari opened the envelope and took the paper.

_What's this? / Ho Fame Restaurant._

_Zero_  
_LINE_  
_M.D_  
_Ph.D_  
_B.S_

-What the heck is this?- Sakurako asked, very confused.

-M.D. is the degree for the Medical School. Ph. D is for Doctor of Philosophy.- Himawari said. -B.S is Bachelor of Science.-

-And that's a zero.- Chris said.

-So... 3 degrees under zero?- Sakurako said. Himawari opened her eyes as plates.

-How did you knew that?- She asked, very impressed.

-Hey, when food is the prize, I can do stuff.- Sakurako said. Himawari smiled at her friend's way to think and wrote '-3°'

-Let's go, lovebirds.- Chris said, running to the exit.

-Hey! Were not lovebirds!- Sakurako and Himawari said at the same time.

-Well you should!- Chris said. -Now move!-

* * *

_**TEAM 2**_

-This is a strawberry and cherry pie.- Yui said, tasting the pie. Rise smiled and gave her the envelope.

-Woo!- Chinatsu screamed, catching the attention of some clients. -You are the best, Yui-senpai!- She hugged Yui. But thanks to her extra weight, Yui fell backwards and, in a moment of panic, put her hand on anything for her to balance.

Unfortunately, was the soup. The envelope fell to the soup.

The four girls looked at this accident. All, but Rise, with eyes wide open. Yui quickly moved her hand out of the soup and opened the envelope quickly, taking carefully the paper inside. Luckily, it wasn't that wet.

-I'm sorry!- Chinatsu said almost crying. -Imsorryimsorryimsorry-

-It's ok.- Akari said. -Can you read it, Yui-chan?-

-Barely.- She said.

_What is this? / Yakunitatanai Gēmu Arcage_

_T42_

-We have the easy ones!- She wrote the answer on the only corner that wasn't wet and, carefully, picked the paper.

* * *

_**TEAM 3** _

The girls were already running to the Yoi Eiga Cinema, since Kyoko being both fast and skilled on the crane game. When arriving to the Cinema, they found their teacher.

-Hey, girls!- She said. But then she noticed Chitose. -Should... Should I ask?-

-I'm ok...- Chitose said with tissues on her nose. -Were team 3.-

-Ok.- Nana said and gave the girls tickets for "The Amazing Spider-Man 2" and told them the instructions. Once inside the theater, Ayano sat Chitose on the back row.

-You look too tired for searching.- Ayano said. -Rest a little.-

-I'm ok, Ayano.- Chitose said. -But if you insist, i'll rest.- Ayano smiled and looked with Kyoko. After some searching, nor Ayano or Kyoko found the envelope.

-Where is it!?- Kyoko screamed in panic. -It should be here!-

-I know!- Ayano said, tired. -But we have looked everywhere.- Something snapped inside Kyoko's head.

-Not everywhere.- She said. She went to the back row and knelled besides a sleeping Chitose and, without warning, slid her hand besides her. Chitose giggled, still sleeping.

-Don't go there...- She whispered while asleep. Ayano blushed heavily as the thought of what she was dreaming or to whom she was talking to. Kyoko looked like she didn't cared. Finally, she hit a paper.

-Bingo.- She said. When retracting her hand, one of the envelope's corners scratched Chitose's butt. This made her wake up and turning to see what happened. Chitose's eyes almost fell from its holes when she saw Kyoko on such position.


	10. The Rally Pt 3

_**TEAM 1**_

The team 1 arrived to the restaurant. There, Rise was waiting on the door. When she saw her friends running to the restaurant, she smiled slightly.

-Rise-san! We're Team 1!- Screamed Sakurako. Rise nodded and walked inside the restaurant. The girls followed her into the back table. Rise showed them the instructions and the challenge.

-Ill do it.- Himawari said.

-I could do it too, but whatever...- Chris said. She sat nearby with Sakurako. Himawari put on the blindfold and started to eat.

-She's so smart.- Sakurako whispered.

-What d'you said?- Chris asked. Sakurako shut her mouth quickly and blushed. Even Himawari heard that, but decided to ignore it.

-Nothing.- Sakurako said flatly. Chris gave her a "You cant trick me" look.

-You said that she's so smart.- Chris said. -You cant fool me.-

-Well... Its true.- Sakurako said, trying to hide her blush. -She is smart.-

-But you said that dreamily like.- Chris said. She slipped through the seat to get closer to Sakurako. -You like her, don't chu?-

*SMACK*

* * *

_**TEAM 2**__  
_

The girls form the Team 2 ran swiftly and effortless to the Arcade, being well know by its location. Yui had the wet envelope on one hand and in the other she was holding Akari who was holding Chinatsu. When they arrived to the Arcade, she looked for someone inside.

-Hey!- Yui screamed. -Team 2 here!-

-Yo!- The girls turned to see Chris' sister. -Come 'ere!- The girls walked to Maggie, who showed them the challenge on this area. -Pick a toy and you win the next envelope.-

-I'll do it.- Yui said. -I'm not that good, but its like a controller.-

-You can do it, Yui-senpai!- Chinatsu said.

-Chinatsu-chan, lets go for a drink...- Akari said to her friend, looking tired. Chinatsu nodded and walked with Akari to the nearest vending machine.

* * *

_**TEAM 3**  
_

Chitose laid down on the floor, her nose filled with tissues brought by Nana. Because of Kyoko's last move on finding the envelope, Chitose literally poured a bloody waterfall from her nose, knocking her out and splattering it all over Kyoko. She got very pale, so the girls decided to take a little break.

-Are you clean now?- Ayano asked outside the bathroom of the cinema.

-I still have a lot on my clothes!- Kyoko replied. -What do you think?-

-Can I go and see?- Ayano asked. She remembered when Chitose exploded all over Kyoko, thing that was not very... Nice to see.

-If you can.- Kyoko replied. Ayano walked slowly inside the bathroom. Kyoko was in front of the mirror with a wet paper scrubbing the blood out of her clothes.

-Need help?- Ayano asked shyly.

-Actually, only clothes.- Kyoko said. -These are all bloody...-

-We can tell the others that we quit or something.- Ayano said.

-Quitting?- Kyoko asked. -We are not quitting!-

-But... But look at Chitose!- Ayano said. -She's weak and may need a blood transfer.-

-But she would want us to win!- Kyoko said. -Also, if you quit, you will be marked as a coward! You won't qualify to be the President of the Student Council! And the coward Ayano is not the Ayano that i'm used to!-

-...- Ayano just stood there. Was Kyoko serious? She really wanted her to keep go- Wait a second... -Is for the free food, isn't?-

-Heck yeah!- Kyoko said.


	11. The Rally Pt 4

_**TEAM 1**_

The trio was just arriving to the arcade, just seconds after the team 2 turned left to the cinema. Himawari stooped by the door, supporting herself by the wall.

-Himawari! No time to rest!- Sakurako said, holding Chris hand. Speaking of which, Chris was holding her head, which still hurt from the punch that Sakurako gave her.

-I'm... I'm tired, ok!?- Himawari replied. -You two enter... I'll wait here...-

-Fine!- Sakurako said. She entered with Chris in the arcade. -Hey! Team one's on the house!-

-Team one?- A voice asked besides Sakurako. The two girls turned their head to see Chris' sister eating a doughnut, with her right earphone dangling on her neck. -Follow me.- She said flatly and walked to the crane. -Pick a toy and you'll have the last envelope.-

-Go for Himawari.- Sakurako said to Chris, letting go of her hand. -I'm not so good at this.- Chris nodded slightly and walked to the door. When she returned with Himawari, Maggie looked at the three.

-Sakurako wants you to play on this one.- Chris said.

-Umm... I don't handle very well cranes...- Himawari said.

-My head hurts...- Chris said quietly.

-Well... Since my sister's on this team, I can help ya.- Maggie said.

-That wont be cheating?- Himawari asked.

-No one never said I cant help.- Maggie said and stood in front of the controler.

* * *

_**TEAM 2**__  
_

After leaving the Arcade and running some streets, they found themselves on the street by the Cinema. But the curious thing is that the trio found the Team 3 on their way to the cinema. They were far enough to make them run faster, so they ignored almost every word that came from Nana and entered the room playing "Captain America & The Winter Soldier".

-Stop looking the movie, Chinatsu!- Akari screamed on the back row. Chinatsu didn't seem to notice that. She was way into the movie.

-China-chan! Help us find the envelope!- Yui screamed. -It's the last one!-

-Ok!- Chinatsu said and stood up, knelled in front of her seat and grabbed the envelope. -Here it is!-

* * *

_**TEAM 3**  
_

The Team 3 was a little slow now, since Chitose not being able to run, or focus, properly. But after some running, the team made its way to the restaurant.

-Hey, look. it Matsumoto-san.- Ayano said. -Hey!- Matsumoto noticed their arrival and signaled them to enter.

"You will have to taste each and list the ingredients." Was written in Rise's notebook.

-I'll do it!- Kyoko said, rushing herself to the food.

-Why you?- Ayano asked her. Kyoko smiled at her.

-Food tasting's my specialty.- She winked at Ayano, making her blush. -I cant cook, but I can taste.- She turned to Rise. -Where's the food?- Rise pointed one tray. Kyoko grabbed the soup and smelled it.

-Mushroom stew.- She said. She put the bowl down and grabbed the pasta. She smelled it, took a fork and took a bite from it. -Southend-style pappardelle.- She said. She took the piece of pie and did the same. -Banana pie.- She said. Rise took from her pocket the last envelope and gave it to Kyoko.

Ayano and a semi-conscious Chitose looked dumbfounded. Simply amazed.

* * *

When the three teams finished their last challenges and got their envelopes, inside of them was no riddle whatsoever. Just a note.

_For you to win, you need to find the tennis ball hidden on the Amusement Club's HQ and the racket on the Student Council office._


	12. The Rally Pt 5 (Ending)

The three teams made their ways to the Nanamori Middle School, one faster than the other one. The sun was almost setting, so the game will be over soon, we hope. The first team to enter the school was the Team 1.

-Okay.- Chris said, now recovered. -You two lovebirds, to the Student Council. I'll go to the Club.- Chris fastly ran after saying the plan.

-We're not lovebirds!- Sakurako screamed, blushing slightly. Himawari sighed.

-Just ignore her.- Himawari said. -Let's go.- She said and grabbed her friend's hand. The two ran inside the building and up to the third floor. But when arriving to the office, Sakurako decided to look over the window, where the Team 3 was entering.

-Himawari, we have company.- She said to her friend, who was opening the door. -Lets do it quickly!- The two girls entered the office room and started to search.

* * *

Ayano hold Chitose all the way to the third floor, the second complaining about being able to do it herself.

-Chitose, you lost a considerable amount of blood today.- Ayano said on the second floor. -When we finish this, you will go home and rest. Luckily you won't need a transfusion like last time.-

-Ayano-chan, you worry too much.- Chitose said, still smiling. -I'm ok.-

-No, you're not.- Ayano said. Chitose pushed herself forwards and tried to go upstairs. Unfortunately, she lost a little of her balance and fell face-first to the floor. -Told ya.-

-I know, right?- Chitose giggled. She tried to stand up, being helped by Ayano, and picked up her glasses.

-I hope we win.- Ayano said.

-I know.- Chitose said. -If we win, I'd like a chocolate cake...-

-Don't get ahead of yourself.- Ayano said, remembering Chitose after eating chocolate. It's not bad for her, but neither it's nice.

* * *

Kyoko, Chris and the Team 2's Chinatsu and Akari, looked all over the Amusement Club. Boxes flew from here to there, the table was upside down now. It was a whole mess now.

-You all are going to loose and will cook for me!- Kyoko said, looking inside a random box. -I want Ramen!-

-Oh, yeah?- Chris said. -We will see 'bout that! I'll make you my personal chef!-

-Keep talking you two!- Chinatsu said, being the most competitive now. -After I find the Golf ball, Yui-senpai and I will enjoy the dinner you two will make for us!-

-You mean this golf ball?- Akari said, holding on her left hand a golf ball. The room went to a deep silence.

-Akari, hide it!- Chinatsu screamed to her friend, milliseconds before the other teams launched themselves onto the redhead.

* * *

-Himawari, look faster!- Sakurako said, looking between folders.

-I'm trying!- She replied.

-Don't listen to her!- Ayano said. -At least gimme a head start! Look at Chitose!- Ayano was looking for herself the golf club because Chitose was sitting on the president's chair, "resting her eyes" a little.

-Life's hard!- Yui said, looking under the tables. -If you wanna be the president, you shouldn't be asking for head starts!-

-She's right!- Sakurako said.

-Don't fool around and keep looking!- Himawari said to her friend.

-Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan...- Chitose said softly, smiling devilish. The two looked at the albino. -Speaking of presidency... When Ayano becomes president, which of you two will be the vice-president?-

The room became silent for a whole minute.

-Just ignore that, Sakurako.- Himawari said, trying to brush off Chitose's comment. -Keep looking.-

-Why should I obey you?- Sakurako asked, crossing her arms. -You should obey me!-

-Right now is not the moment, Saku-

-Shut up!- Sakurako interrupted her. -If I find that golf club, I'll be the vice-president!-

-This is not the time for you to complain about that!- Himawari said, noticeably irritated. -And you cannot tell me to shut up!-

-I just did, idiot!- Sakurako said.

-You are the idiot!- Himawari replied.

-_I never knew Chitose could be this evil..._- Ayano thought. She turned her head slowly to see Chitose smiling. But something on her freaked out Ayano a bit. Something on her look and her smile. Chitose giggled. The blood loss made her like this..?

* * *

-Akari, gimme the ball!- Chris screamed to the redhead.

-Give ME the ball!- Kyoko said to her friend. Poor Akari was on fetal position while Chinatsu tried to pull apart the two girls.

-You two stop it!- Chinatsu said. -We found the ball, its ours!-

-Does it look like we care!?- Chris turned to Chinatsu. -No, right?-

-If you want the ball, ask politely!- Akari screamed. -Just stop it!- The three girls looked at Akari, who's eyes were closed. The three took some steps back, giving her friend some space. Akari opened one eye and smiled. She stood up quickly and threw the ball to the sliding doors, crashing onto a glass and finally landing on the lake.

The silence came again.

-If you want it so badly, find it.- Akari said, tired of everything. Chris and Kyoko looked at themselves. And after 4 seconds, the two rushed to the lake.

* * *

Sakurako and Himawari muffled through the piece of cloth covering their mouths. The two were tied to the shelves on both sides of the Student Council office, held by random stuff the others found on one box containing some dresses for cosplay or whatever. They were tied by their feet, legs, arms and hands, these being the ones tied to the shelves.

Curiously, this idea was proposed by Chitose. And thanks to that, Yui and Ayano could freeroam on the office.

Ayano looked inside the last box on the room. Nothing but papers inside of it. Ayano sighed.

-_Maybe Chris-san tricked us..._- Ayano thought. She put the box in its previous place and stood up. She walked to the desk of the president and looked inside the side drawer. In there she found a retractable golf club. Ayano looked at it for at least 15 seconds. She moved her hand slowly, but suddenly, Chitose's hand grabbed it and, quickly, she hid it inside her blouse.

Ayano looked at her friend, a little weirded out. Chitose tilted herself closer to Ayano.

-She'll never look in there.- Chitose whispered. Ayano still was a little weirded out, but it was a good plan.

* * *

-I think the ball's all the way down to the bottom.- Chris said.

-It's not that deep.- Chinatsu said. -It only reaches the knee.-

-Do you remember that day we had to look for something in this lake?- Kyoko asked. Chinatsu laughed and nodded.

-Well... Turn around, girls.- Chris said, undoing her shoes. -I'm going to enter.-

-A-are you sure you want to do this?- Chinatsu asked. -Its freezing.- Chris didn't answered. But she started to unbutton her jeans. Both looked at her friend and blushed.

-And... wouldn't be better just to... lift the pants all the way up to the knee?- Kyoko asked, blushing a little less than Chinatsu. One or two drops of blood came out of her nose.

-I want to win my way.- Chris said. -Turn around.- The girls did what she said. Kyoko used her sleeve to clean the blood out of her nose. -Okay...- Some steps were heard. And then the water. -Jeez, its very cold...- Chris said. She walked a little more. -Oup... I feel the ball.- Chris bent forwards and dip her left arm into the water, looking for the ball.

-Hey, girls!- The scream of Ayano was heard. The three girls looked at the arriving Ayano with Chitose being held by her arm.

-Step back!- Kyoko screamed while running to Ayano and Chitose. She jumped before the two could even notice Chris and tackled them to the floor, falling over Ayano.


	13. Something About Us

The first rays of the sun shone across the sky. The sky started to gain a blue-ish colour and the clouds gained an orange shade. The weekend started. Over the Futunari's house, inside the bigger sister's room, Himawari rolled over in her bed. She already was awake, but didnt wanted to get up.

She tought about the day before. Ayano's team won in first anyways, so the rest will cook for them in this weekend. But she wasnt thinking about that. She was thinking on the little fight she had with Sakurako and what happened afterwards.

Chitose hit both very hard in a sensible spot. After the girls tied them up, the two woulnd't talk, but Himawari sure was true when thinking that Sakurako was still mad at her. She was struggling, moaning, screaming and stuff that probably were comments towards Himawari.

But when the girls forgot to untie them and left, everything changed.

* * *

Sakurako was close to sleep. She tilted her head from time to time, and when raising her head, her first target was Himawari. She looked at her with some hate and annoyance. Himawari felt the same, but to the fact that  
Sakurako still was bothered by that.

However, after 30 minutes of being forgotten, Sakurako hit unconciusness. Himawari tired to untie herself on any way possible. Sliding her hands didnt worked. She already dropped the cloth on her mouth, by sliding it downwards thanks to her knees. And thanks to her mouth being free, she managed to bite off the knot on her legs.

Her current position was pretty uncomfortable, but needfull. She had both of her legs behind her body, standing on her knees. Her feet moved through the knots trying to untie them. It wasn't that hard to do, but she needed to be very flexible, which she wasn't. It took her a long hour to undo her arms. When the knot on her left arm gave up, she slid her arm and undid the knot on her right one. She threw the pieces of cloth away and moved herself to Sakurako.

But she stopped halfway. She tought about it for a second or two. Freeing her friend will lead her to screams, some punches, maybe a kick and some comments on her breasts. Plus the Vice-president thing going on. She didn't needed that stuff, but letting Sakurako alone all night inside this building wont be nice for both.

Himawari looked at her friend, sleeping peacefully on the shelf. Himawari felt herself melt from the inside out. She was so damn cute. Himawari got a little colser to her friend. How she liked her. Sakurako may be childlish, bothering, stupid, a headache or simply annoying. But Himawari just couldn't imagine one day without her.

Himawari caresed her friend's cheek softly. A chill creeped down her spine. She smiled a little, feeling the warmness on her heart. How she wanted to do that for a long, long time. But then Sakurako moved a little. Himawari retracted her hand very quick as her friend moaned something uncomprehensible. Himawari got curious. She moved both hands to the back of her friend's head and undid the knot slowly.

-Hima...wari...- Sakurako whispered in her dreams. Himawari blushed. Was her friend dreaming about her? Why should she? Himawari sat back. What kind of dream would she be having right now? Her voice was soft, whispery and sweet. She could be dreaming anything at the moment. And that thought bothered Himawari. She could be dreaming about anything... Anything...

Himawari felt her face boil as she hid herself. How was it possible to think such things? She couldn't be dreaming about that stuff. Dreaming like that for your best friend? Illogical.

-_I know..._- Himawari tired to explain herself. -M_aybe i saved her from something like a bear or a spider..._- She laughed awkwardly and got closer to her friend.

-Hey... S-Sakurako...- She whispered. -W-wake up...- Sakurako did nothing. Himawari poked her friend on the shoulder. -Hey... Wake up, Sakurako.- Nothing.

Himawari tought of anything to make her friend wake up. Sakurako was always a deep sleeper. Himawari sighed softly and closed her eyes for asecond or two.

-_I think she will wake up eventually..._- She said to herself. She looked at her friend. She moved her lips softly, saying something so quiet like Rise's voice. A little tought came inside Himawari's mind, making her blush and look away.

* * *

_**A/N: Just liten to this while reading this part: watch?v=puu2Enbb4bs **_

* * *

-_No! She's asleep!_- She said to herself. -_I would never do that to her like this!_- She looked back at her friend. -_But..._- She didn't knew what to think. Doing such thing was as impossible to her to just to think. But today it was diferent. It was a one in a llifetime oportunity. She needed to take it.

Himawari moved herself a little closer to her friend, never looking away from her. When she found a nice position, she just sat besides her friend. How to do it was the question now. She wasn't an expert on the topic, since she never tought of that. But she needed to try it.

She remembered from all those books she read the details. Every momevent that the protagonist made on the movies. Or even on the animes or mangas she had seen. Those were just useless now. Nothing came to her mind. She just thought on some things to do. And these werent good enough.

Himawari looked at her friend. Still sleeping. She brought one hand to one part of her hair that covered her face. She grabbed it softly and moved it to the back of her ear, caressing her cheek on the way. She moved herself a little more closer to her.

Her breathing was irregular, so as her heart and her mind. Doing it was so wrong, but it felt so right. How its possible for such paradox to exist? Himawari took a deep look to her friend, who moved her head and smiled a little. Himawari just couldn't wait. She got closer to her friend's face, closing her eyes halfway.

And she kissed her.

* * *

Himawari rolled on her bed, extremelly happy. She managed to steal a kiss from Sakurako. She remembered the feeling. Her lips were soft and warm. Himawari smiled childishly and rolled even more on her bed.

Still, Sakurako woke up during Himawari's 12 seconds long kiss. And after untying her she did recieved a slap and some punches, but it was totally worth it.

Himawari jumped from her bed, still smiling, and ran to the door, feeling now ready to enter the real world.


	14. Lulz, yur so n00b

The calls have been made a while ago, spreading like tree branches. All from the same root.

"Hey, the winners' prize it will be a barbecue at my place." Chris called through the phone. The notice spread from Yui to the rest of the Amusement Club and from them to the Student Council and from there to some friends. A total of 12 girls were invited, including the host Chris. It was planned for them to meet at her house at 3:00 pm. Guests should bring their own snacks.

Anyway, the time had come. Three o'clock past meridian. Christine and her sister Maggie were fixing up some tables for their guests and the two grills. A couple of steaks, if someone wanted they also had burgers, there was also some bread, and desserts. The backyard was big enough to put a big umbrella that covered the whole table. And some space from the backyard was left for anything else.

_*Ding Dong*_

The doorbell ranged. Chris smiled to herself. Her instructions to her house were clear, it looked. She was a little nervous since this is going to be the very first time she has both guesses to her new house and a meal with friends. Chris ran to the door and opened it. The amusement club was there, smiling.

-Hey, girls!- Chris said. -Come, enter. The food will be done soon.- Kyoko laughed.

-Ya'll will cook for me!- She said stepping inside and taking her shoes. Yui sighed.

-Yeah, whatever.- She said. -Just try to enjoy it.-

-Chris-chan!- Chinatsu said. -I brought chips and a soda.- She gave Chris the items. Two bags of chips and a bottle with an orange drink.

-Thanks.- Chris said and smiled. She walked to the living room and put the bottle and the chips on the table.

-Woah...- Akari looked at her friend's house. It looked a little big, but it was just an illusion thanks to the high ceiling from the second floor. -Your house is nice, Chris-chan.-

-Is not.- She said. -In summer it gets horribly hot and in winter is a freezer.- She went to the kitchen for a bowl and disposable glasses.

-But it looks nice.- Akari said.

-Yeah... Well.- Chris walked back to the living room, placing the chips on the bowl. -While me and my sister are finishing, do whatever you please.-

-Need some help?- Yui asked.

-Nah, we're ok.- She said. -Sit back, relax and wait for the rest of the girls.-

-Whoa! What a big TV!- Kyoko said, sitting in front of it.

-45 inches of pure HD and more than 150 channels.- Chris said.

-Yui! Chris-chan has lots games!- Kyoko said, grabbing a controller. Yui walked casually to Kyoko and, indeed, Chris had a lot of games for 2 consoles, Wüu and Ybox.

-I wanna play with Yui-senpai!- Chinatsu screamed.

-Put a 4 players game.- Akari suggested. Kyoko nodded and looked for a game. Chris smiled to herself. She walked to her sister.

-Are the girls enjoying the place?- Maggie asked, opening a coal bag.

-It looks like it.- Chris said. -Need any help?-

-I only need to cook the meat and that's it.- Maggie said, filling both grills with coal. -We have at least food for 15 people.-

-If I'm correct, only...- Chris did the math. -Ummm... Only 11 girls will come.-

-Well, the table is for 5 on each side and 2 on the extremes.- Maggie said. -So, yeah.-

_*Ding Dong*_

-Coming!- Chris screamed an ran to the door. She unlocked it and opened, finding two albinos and a purplette. -I didn't knew cloning was possible now...- The two albinos bowed slightly. One had a bag of chips, different than the ones that Chinatsu brought, and the other one had a bottle with a black drink.

-Chris-chan, this is my sister Chizuru.- Chitose said.

-Chizurun!- Kyoko voice was heard. Suddenly, the blonde jumped towards the albino, but in a swift movement, she hit her and sent her inside the house. All that in 2 seconds.

-Okay...- Chris said dumbfounded. -Please, come in.-

-Arigato, Chris-san.- Chizuru said and the two entered.

-Hey, Ayano.- Chris said.

-Hi.- She said and entered the house. -Umm... Has the others arrived yet?- Ayano asked.

-If by the others you mean the lovebirds, then no.- Chris said, referring to Sakurako and Himawari. Ayano nodded and walked to the living room, besides Chris.

-Hey, if you need anything, tell me.- Chris said. Everyone heard, but no one answered. Chris walked back to the backyard.

_*Ding Dong*_

And back to the entrance. She opened the door and found Himawari with the Student Council President and her translator.

-Hey, Chris-san.- Himawari said.

-...- The president spoke.

-She said "Hello".- Nana said.

-Hi, all.- Chris said. She moved to a side. -Come in.- The girls walked in, except Himawari, who was grabbed by the arm.

-Where's Sakurako?- Chris asked her. Himawari instantly blushed.

-S-she's... Umm... Dunno.- She lied. -But she will come, eventually.-

-I hope so.- Chris said and let go of Himawari. The bluenette walked inside and looked for the girls. Chris was going to close the door, but she stood outside and looked at the street. No one. She frowned and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

_*Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong*_

Chris opened the door. There Sakurako stood.

-E'yo!- She said and waved.

-Hi.- Chris said. -Come in. Your girlfriend's in.- Sakurako blushed.

-SHUT UP!- She screamed entering the house. -She's not my girlfriend!-

-What a shame.- Chris said and ran to the backyard, ignoring Sakurako's comments.

-11 people.- Chris said. -Lets give them 30 minutes and we start.-

-Ok.- Maggie said. -Go and hang 'round with 'em.- Maggie said.

-Fine.- Chris said and entered the house.

_ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER_

The girls sat on the couch, floor or stood up. Yui, Sakurako, Kyoko and Ayano were sitting in front of the TV, playing a Go-kart game with anti-gravitational gears. Ayano was on 2nd, Kyoko on last, Sakurako on 5th and Yui on 3rd.

-Dang it!- Yui complained. -Stop leaving bananas!-

-I'm sorry, but ill win this.- Ayano said entering on 1st. Suddenly, a blue flying shell hit Ayano, knocking her character out in a blue explosion. -No! Who sent that!?-

-Thanks, Sakurako.- Yui said, entering 2nd and then 1st, winning the race and winning on 1st now 3 times on a row. Ayano lost in 2nd, Sakurako in 4th and Kyoko was stuck behind a tree.

-Wait... I lost!?- Kyoko asked. -Ugh... I was looking at the wrong character all this time!- Everyone in the room laughed at Kyoko's mistake.

-Well, you're a noob.- Chris said. -Anyway, food's ready to be cooked. Everyone, but the leader of each team, go to the backyard and sit.- Everyone, but Yui and Himawari, left the room.

-We are going to cook, i guess.- Himawari said. Chris nodded.

-Its easy, but if you need help, we can help each other.- Chris said. -They're 3 different types of meat. 4 pieces each one, one type will repeat.-

-Ok.- Yui said. -Lets cook.- The other girls nodded and all walked to the backyard.


	15. Mo' Chocolate

*Sizzle*

The meat over the grill heated up as the chefs cooked. In the table set on the backyard, the Amusement Club together with the Student Council, sat enjoying the company and the already cooked meat. Besides the table, near a wall, a music player rested playing the music brought by the host of this feast. A plate on the middle was the place were cooked meat rest, waiting for being eaten. At least 7 pieces were there. Some bread besides the meat plate were ready to become a tasty hamburger, all joined by some lettuce, tomatoes and other ingredients. Most of the girls ate one hamburger by now, half hour after the chefs started to cook.

-Kyoko, calm down!- Yui said over the grill as her friend ate her hamburger in two bites. -Try to enjoy it at least. I made it for you.-

-Gomen!- Kyoko ignored her.

-She's impossible...- Yui whispered to herself.

-Yo, Ayano!- Chris said from the grill. -Hamburger or Sirloin?- The two loser teams were obliged to be the personal chef of someone from the winner team. Yui was Kyoko's, Chris was Ayano's and Himawari was Chitose's.

-Umm... S-sirloin, please!- Ayano replied. She wasn't a vegan or anything like that, but she's not used to these types of outdoors events.

-How ya want it?- Chris asked back. -Medium?-

-Yes, please!- She replied. She looked besides her, where Chitose sat eating a juicy Rib eye steak. She used a fork and a knife to cut a nice portion and ate it.

-This is the best meat i had in a long time!- She said happily. -When was the last time we had something like this, Chizuru?-

-Umm... I dunno.- Her sister replied. -5 years maybe.-

-That's a long time!- Akari said, sitting besides Chizuru. -But it was worth the wait?-

-It was.- Chitose said.

-Here's another batch.- Himawari said as she plopped 3 other steaks on the center. -And dont eat too much, because Chris-san said she's going to prepare a dessert.- With that, she walked to her seat besides Chinatsu and in front of Sakurako. She reached for a T-bone steak and plopped in her plate, which was still hot.

-That's nothing compared to your chest!- Sakurako told her friend/enemy. Himawari looked down to her meat, the steak of course, and blushed.

-Why you say that!?- Himawari threw her friend a piece of bread, which hit her forehead.

-Hey! Lovebirds!- Chris said form her spot. -No fights today!-

-Tell that to boob-senpai over here!- Sakurako screamed and pointed Himawari.

-Keep on the boob jokes and i'll assume that you like 'em.- Chris said, making Sakurako freeze. She looked at Himawari one last time before looking at her plate and finishing her burger.

-Thank you, Chris-san.- Himawari said, smiling to her friend.

_ABOUT 38 MINUTES LATER_

The meat was no longer in the table or the grill, but in the girls stomachs. Everyone felt full. And now everyone were just waiting for the dessert.

-What do you think that Chris-san will make for us now?- Chinatsu asked to Ayano.

-I have no idea.- She answered, putting a hand on her stomach. -But right now, I feel like a real winner.-

-We did won, Ayano.- A smiling Kyoko said. -You should feel like that.-

-Still, I hope isn't chocolate.- Ayano said a little bit too loud.

-Hey, I remember when going to the Student Council Office, I told you I wanted a chocolate cake.- Chitose said, pointing Ayano. She turned blue.

-_Dang it! Why I said that!?_- Ayano thought.

-I'm going to see what Chris-san is doing.- Chitose said, walking away from her seat and into the house. She walked into the kitchen. -Hey, Chris-chan.-

-Hi, Chitose.- Chris said with a chef type of hat and an apron, holding a metallic bowl on her left arm and stirring up the mix inside of it with a mixer. -Watcha' need, sweetheart?-

-Don't call me like that, Chris-san.- Chitose said without erasing her smile. -I just wanted to know what you were doing.-

-Well, sweetie... I'm making this chocolate cake thingy that my mother taught my sister and I how to do.- She said. -Its easy, but it takes time.-

-Speaking of your sister, where is she?- Chitose asked, sitting on a nearby chair.

-She's out.- Chris said, looking at the bowl. -She said, and I quote: "You're mature enough to take care of a house with 11 girls and 3 grills."-

-Well, you look mature.- Chitose said. Chris looked back at Chitose and gave her a smile.

-Trust me when I tell you that looks can lie.- Chris said looking back to the bowl. -It looks ready...- She moved to the counter besides the stove and put the bowl on an automatic mixer. -Can you help me a little?- Chitose smiled a little more and nodded.

-What do you need?- She asked cutely while walking besides Chris.

-Grab those two cups and pour them when I tell you.- Chris said pointing a couple of cups. Chitose grabbed them and looked on the inside, which one had two eggs and other milk. Chris turned the mixer on low speed and grabbed a bottle with Vanilla extract, pouring a fair amount on the bowl. -Now.- Chitose poured the two cups into the bowl while Chris poured another cup, this one with some coffee. -The coffee's for it to be the best cake ever.-

-Does it has caffeine?- Chitose asked a little worried. -Because 11 girls high on caffeine would be bad.-

-I'm not dumb.- Chris said, giggling. -But imagine the scenario...-

-It would be a mess.- Chitose said.

-Yep.- Chris said, taking some other ingredients. -Help me pour these.- Chris gave Chitose a big cup full of flour. She grabbed herself a little amount of salt and baking soda. -Now.- The two girls poured the dry ingredients. -There we go.-

-Now what?- Chitose asked.

-We wait a minute or two before putting it on the oven.- Chris said. -Thank you.-

-It's nothing.- Chitose said. -I was just helping a friend.-

-Still, you'll get the first bite.- Chris said.

-My, you don't need to worry about it.- Chitose said, blushing slightly.

-I just did.-

_35 MINUTES LATER_

*Ding*

-It's done?- Chitose asked.

-It is!- Chris said. She knelled down with her gloves and opened the oven. The heat hit her face, so as a sweet scent of chocolate. She grabbed the hot pan and took it out the oven. She put it on the counter besides the stove. -Now it should cool down a little.- Chris walked to Chitose and sat down besides her. -You shouldn't be waiting here.-

-What are you talking about?- Asked Chitose.

-Inside the house.- Chris said. -Your sister may be asking were are you. Or what are you doing in here.-

-Yeah, you're right.- Chitose said, standing up. -Anyway, that was nice.-

-It was.- Chris said. -Tell the girls to wait 5 minutes.-

-Ok.- Chitose nodded and walked to the backyard, were some girls were sitting on the table, while others were sitting around on the grass. -Hey! Dessert will be ready in 5!-

-5 seconds!?- Kyoko rose from her seat, breathing heavily.

-Minutes, Toshino-san.- Chitose said.

-Nee-san.- Chizuru was heard. Chitose turn her head to the left and saw her sister sitting on the grass besides Akari and Yui. -Why you took so long?-

-I was helping Chris-san on the kitchen.- She said and walked to her sister. She patted softly her sister's head. -You're such a baby, Chizuru.-

-NEVERMIND THE 5 MINUTES!- Chris screamed with a tray with a the cake on it. -I'M TOO HUNGRY TO WAIT!- She walked to the table, with everyone following the cake, and put it on the table. Ayano, Kyoko and Chitose sat on their places in front of the cake. The rest sat on their previous place.

But everyone was worried. The cake was a chocolate cake. And Chitose plus Chocolate equals Kisses. Lots of kisses.

-Anyway, since Chitose helped me on the cake, she'll have the first bite.- Chris said, grabbing a knife and cutting the cake on 12 pieces. She placed one piece on a plate and gave the plate to Chitose.

-Thank you, Chris-san.- Chitose said. She grabbed a fork and dug it onto the cake. -Itadakimasu.-


	16. Vampires and Boob-lovers

After the incident with Chitose being high on chocolate, the Amusement club and the Student Council decided to help Chris on cleaning the place up, since it was filled with droplets of blood. It was Chris' first experience with Chitose's kiss rampage and Chitose's splattering nosebleed. Her response on both things... was a bit unexpected.

It wasn't Chris' first kiss with a girl, she explained after cleaning. She said:

"Last time I was the kisser. Now I was kissed. And, I have to admit it, I enjoyed it."

Also, after the nosebleed, that splattered the whole backyard, Chris said:

"Yay! Bloodbath!"

Everyone freaked out a bit after her licking a drop of blood that was on her hand. When asking her why she did that, she replied:

"I like the taste. Metallic and strong."

However, after a little last chat, everyone headed to their homes.

And then the Sunday appeared. But it left as soon as it came.

* * *

Now it was a cloudy Monday. The weather was bad and it looked like it will rain. That was the reason that Chris brought with her an umbrella on her way school. When entering her classroom, she was greeted by Akari and Chinatsu.

-Hello, Chris-chan!- The two said.

-I still don't understand why you keep on adding the Chan.- Chris said when sitting down. -But it sounds nice.-

-Sorry.- Akari said. -We're used to it.-

-Its ok.- Chris said.

-E'yo!- Sakurako said entering the classroom with Himawari behind.

-Hello there, Sakurako!- Chris said.

-Hi, vampire!- Sakurako said and sat down.

-I told you not to call her like that.- Himawari said sitting besides her friend.

-Why vampire?- Chinatsu asked.

-Because she drank Chitose's blood!- Sakurako said, pointing Chris.

-Want me to suck yours?- Chris asked, smiling devilish. Sakurako laughed.

-You wouldn't dare.- She said.

-You're right.- Chris said. -I wouldn't drink the blood of such an annoying, boob-lover prick like you. Gross.-

-I'm not a boob-lover!- Sakurako screamed. Unconsciously, Himawari covered her chest with her arms.

-Pfff. Yeah, sure.- Chris said. -And Akari has a great presence.-

-Hey!- Akari exclaimed, but was ignored.

-Sakurako, just give up and confess your feeling towards Hima's boobs.- Chris said. -I dare you. No... I double dare you.- Akari and Chinatsu gasped.

-A double dare!?- Himawari screamed. -T-thats impossible!-

-Give up, Sakurako.- Chris said, still smiling and crossed her arms. -I won.- Sakurako looked down. She just couldn't do it.

-I-I give... Up...- She said with a hurt look. Chris laughed maniacally as the rest tried to reassure Sakurako.

-Don't worry, you tried.- Akari said.

-You'll get her next time.- Chinatsu said.

-It's ok, Sakurako.- Himawari said, patting her friends head.

-How did this started anyway?- Sakurako asked, recovering herself.

-You called me Vampire and i called you Boob-lover.- Chris said, going back to herself.

-I'm not a boob-lover!- Sakurako screamed.

-And i'm not a vampire.- Chris said. -Deal?- She extended her hand.

-Fine!- Sakurako grabbed her friend's hand and shook it.

-Well, i'm happy that everything's fine now.- Akari said.

-Not all, but a great part.- Chris said.

ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER

When the first classes ended and lunch time started, Akari, Chinatsu and Chris walked to the Amusement Club, were Kyoko and Yui were waiting.

-Hello, Chris-chan!- Kyoko said

-Kyoko!- Chris exclaimed happily as she ran to her friend and jumped over her. -I feel like last time I saw you was ages ago!-

-GAH!- Kyoko exclaimed. -Get off me!- The other three girls looked at the two, heavily confused by Chris' actions.

-Fine, cake.- Chris said as she rolled off Kyoko.

-Cake?- Kyoko asked.

-Where!?- Chris exclaimed as she looked everywhere.

-There's no cake.- Yui said.

-The cake's a lie, then!?- Chris asked, clearly "disturbed" by this notice.

-Are you ok?- Chinatsu asked, sitting besides Yui. She was worried by her friend's mental health, so as her friends.

-I feel sick...- Chris said holding her head. -I need to chill...-

-You feel sick?- Akari asked. -Sick how?-

-Yesterday I had nosebleeds by looking at some things on TV.- Chris said, sitting down on a pillow. -And my vision got blurry when each nosebleed happened.-

-That sound very Chitose-like.- Yui said. And then something hit her. -Could it be...- She turned blue at her discovery.

-Whats the matter?- Chinatsu asked.

-Drinking Chitose's blood... Made you like her...?- Yui said looking at Chris.

-What?- Chris said, a little confused. -Thats not possible...-

-But its logical.- Kyoko said. -Chitose takes her glasses off, has an illusion and then bleeds out.-

-You bleed when looking the TV.- Akari said. -What were you looking?-

-I was looking a movie.- Chris said. -Thelma and... Louise? Dunno. Forgot the title.-

-Did it had any Yuri on it?- Yui asked.

-What's Yuri?- Chris asked.

-Yuri's... Ummm...- Yui blushed. -W-when... A girl a-and another girl... Ummm...-

-No need to explain more.- Chris said, blushing too. A thought came across her mind. And then a warm liquid ran over her mouth and down her chin. She put a hand on her lips and moved it away, seeing a blurry hand with blood on it.

-You're having a nosebleed!- Akari said and pointed at her friend. Chris started to shake.

-What did you imagined?- Kyoko asked.

-M-my kiss with Chitose...- Chris said softly. Chinatsu stood up and went for tissues. When she came back, she gave Chris the box.

-Here. Just in case you bleed more.- Chinatsu said.

-Thanks, Chinatsu.- Chris said, taking a tissue and cleaning herself. She then put the tissue on her nose for the hemorrhage to stop.

-We should go and see Chitose.- Akari said. -She must know about this.-

-Do you think that she could help?- Chinatsu asked.

-She's the one that has this nosebleeds regularly, so yeah.- Akari said and stood up. The others did the same.

-I have no idea why, but these nosebleeds feel... Nice.- Chris muttered to herself before leaving the club.

* * *

-However, if Chris-san is a vampire, as you call it, then she would die on the sunlight.- Himawari told Sakurako who was looking inside a box with costumes and stuff.

-What about the vampires in Twilight!?- She replied. -They don't die, they shine!-

-Have you seen her shine when drinking Chitose's blood?- Ayano asked.

-No, but she may be different!- Sakurako replied. She then saw what she was looking for. -Bingo!- She took from the box a little metallic cross. -This will keep Chris away.-

-Ohmuro-san, you shouldn't worry too much.- Chitose said besides Ayano. -If Chris-san is a vampire, we just need to make her a good vampire.-

*Knock knock*

-Come in!- Ayano said. The door slid open and the Amusement Club entered the room.

-Chitose, we need your help.- Yui said.

-Fututani-san, what's the problem?- Chitose asked. Yui moved a little, making Chris move towards Chitose.

-When Chris drank your blood, she started to have nosebleeds when looking or thinking Yuri.- Yui said. -Just like you.-

-My, my...- Chitose said, covering her mouth with one hand. -That's a heavy inconvenient.-

-We thought that maybe you could help me.- Chris said.

-I don't even know where to start.- Chitose said. -But if I had to think on something, it would be a test of how much you are me.-


	17. Pink Dots

_AFTER SCHOOL_

The Amusement Club and the Student Council sat down on the Amusement Club's HQ by the school. Everyone was a little confused and worried about Chris current situation

-So... You and Chitose have a nosebleed when seeing yuri or anything like that?- Himawari asked.

-For the 12th time, yes.- Chris said. -And Chitose over here wants to know how much i am her.-

-Whaaat?- Kyoko asked, a little confused.

-You'll see later.- Yui said. -Just do what you're told to.-

* * *

_TEST #1_

* * *

Kyoko sat down behind a paper. She was drawing a little yuri scene, while bleeding a little. Behind her where the other girls, either blushing or covering her eyes. Across the table sat the albino and the vampire, infront of them a box with tissues.

-Okay, its done.- Kyoko said, cleaning her nose with a nearby tissue. She left the pencil on the table and looked at the two. -Ready?-

-I'm ready.- Chitose said.

-Me too.- Chris said.

-Prepare your noses.- Kyoko said. She grabbed the paper and spun it around, showing an almost kissing girl couple over a bed.

Chitose and Chris smiled just a little bit as a stream of blood came out of their noses. And, at the same time, the two reached for a tissue and covered their noses.

-Haha, you two are in sync.- Kyoko said.

* * *

_TEST #2_

* * *

-I told you, I wont do that!- Ayano said, blushing heavilly.

-C'mon! A hug never killed nobody.- Kyoko said with her arms wide open. Chitose and Chris sat at the other end of the table, looking at this scene.

-Just do it already!- Sakurako yelled, pushing Ayano towards her crush. Kyoko was fast enough to catch Ayano and fall in the ground with her friend.

Chitose quickly took her glasses off.

_IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -BEGIN-_

_-Ayano!- Kyoko said, hugging tightly onto her friend. -I didnt knew you felt this way.-_

_-D-dont take it the wrong way!- Ayano said, trying to stand up. -B-but...-_

_-Shh...- Kyoko put a finger on her friend's lips. -No need to say anything.-_

_-T-toshino K-kyoko...- Ayano moaned her name. Ayano closed her eyes as her friend closed the space between them._

___IKEDA-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-_

Chitose's nose became a little blood waterfall. Quickly, Chris grabbed a bunch of tissues and she put them all on her friend's nose.

-Thank you, Chris-san.- Chitose's muffled voice said. She grabbed the tissues and pressed them onto her nose.

-Sakurako, you idiot!- Himawari said, smacking her friend on the head. Chris saw that.

_SIMMONS-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -BEGIN-_

_-Himawari, you dont need to be so rough!- Sakurako said, holding her head. Himawari grabbed her hands and put them behind her back.  
_

_-You told me you liked it rough.- Himawari said, pushing her friend on a random wall, pressing her body against her friend. -Didn't you?-_

_-H-Himawari!- Sakurako said, blushing heavilly. -N-not here!-_

_-I'll have you whenever I please.- Himawari whispered to her friend, getting closer to her. -Because you are mine.-_

_-H-Himawari...- Sakurako moaned her friend's name as their lips touched._

___SIMMONS-SENPAI'S FANTASY! -END-_

Christine smiled as a river of blood came out of both nostrils. Quickly, Chitose grabbed a bunch of tissued and she put them all on her friend's nose.

-Thank you, Chitose.- Chris said as she grabbed the tissues and pushed them onto her nose.

* * *

_TEST #3_

* * *

-Okay... Since we have already seen what Chitose is like when eating chocolate, we want to see what happens when Chris eats chocolate.- Yui said, opening her packpack. From it she took a little box. She opened it and, inside of it, was a chocolate.

-What happens when I eat chocolate?- Chitose asked, clearly confused.

-Stuff you shouldn't know about.- Chris said. She reached for the chocolate. -Everyone, get ready.- She moved the chocolate towards her mouth and ate it.

The room went quiet.

Chris chew onto the chocolate quietly. Everyone was watching her. She closedf her eyes and tried to enjoy the chocolate. She then swallowed the candy.

-...- Chris opened her eyes. -I feel nothing.- Eveyone gave a sigh of relief.

-What should happen?- Chitose asked.

-Chitose!- Chris screamed out of the blue and threw herself onto the albino, hugging her tightly and kissing her all over the face.

-Ahh!- Kyoko screamed. -She's the same!-

-What should we do!?- Ayano screamed. When Chris gave herself up on Chitose, who was kinda unconcious, Chris stood up, looking for a new prey. The first one on her point of view was Akari. The poor redhead tried to go back, but Chris, who was in a rampage, jumped to her and started to both kiss her and hug her.

-What should we do now!?- Ayano paniced.

-Tire her with nosebleeds?- Yui suggested.

-Chris is not used to nosebleeds.- Himawari said. -She might get hurt if we do that.-

-Also, we don't know what will make her nosebleed exagerately.- Chinatsu said.

-Hey, pinky pie!- Chinatsu turned around and suddenly fell on the ground, being heavilly kissed.

-She's way more aggresive than Chitose!- Sakurako said.

-What gives her nosebleeds!?- Ayano asked. No one actually noticed Yui being passionately kissed on the background.

-You two!- Kyoko pointed at Himawari and Sakurako. -You two give her nosebleeds!- The two blushed heavilly. -Do something!-

-Hello there, blonde.- A voice whispered onto Kyoko's ear. She turned only to see her friend's face. And then she was kissed (with tounge). Ayano looked at that scene, raging furiously on the inside. She turned to the only ones concious on the room.

-Kiss, right now!- She pointed Himawari and then Sakurako. The two blushed, but Ayano's expression made the two act.

-Hey, Chris-chan!- Himawari said. Chris stopped to kiss Kyoko and turned to see the two. -Look carefully.- Himawari then moved Sakurako's bangs from her forehead and gave her a single kiss.

* * *

Tuesday then appeared. The Amusement Club had already forgiven Chris for her actions on the previous day, so as the Student Council. But today she wasnt on school. She was on her house, resting a little.

Ayano had the cool idea to take a sample of Chris' and Chitose's blood, just in case if the problem came from a deeper level. The two blood samples were imminently given to Nana Nishigaki, the only science teacher that would agree on doing such a weird request. Right now, inside the Student Council Office, Nishigaki had already left two microscopes in which were the blood of Chris and Chitose's.

-I have been up all night on this samples and I have found some weird things.- Nana said. The Student Council took turns on seeing the samples.

_Chitose's sample: The blood looked somewhat anormal. The sample had some blood cells that... looked pink._

_Chris' sample: The blood was normal. All red. But it had some little pink points. Just like in Chitose's sample_.

-Did you saw those pink dots?- Nana asked the girls. Everyone noded. -Those dots may be the reason why Chitose bleeds out when thinking on... Whats she thinks.-

-And you are saying that those dots passed to Chris.- Ayano said.

-My, My. I didn't knew I had those.- Chitose said. -But I'm happy at the same time.-

-Yeah... I made my research and found nothing.- Nana said. -Chitose is a once-in-a-lifetime type of girl.-

-So as my sister, I think.- Chitose said.

-Yeah.- Ayano said. -But how can we cure Chris?-

-Let her body do the work.- Nana said. -Her white blood cells should notice the pinkness and erase it.-

-Okay then.- Ayano said and sighed. -Thank you, Nishigaki-sensei.- Ayano said and bowed.

-You should go to your classrooms now.- Nana said. The four girls nodded and left the Office.

-...- Rise said, sitting on her desktop.

-No. I think that she will get better.- Nana said. -But its possible.-

-...-

-If it does spread, I can try to make a cure.- Nana said, crossing her arms. -You know I can.-

-...-

-Yeah, maybe...-


	18. Pulp Fiction's best scene

Wednesday appeared. Today, Christine Simmons walked down the street towards her school. She thought that today may be a little awkward. Kissing all, if not most, of your friends thanks to a stupid chocolate is not awkward? She didn't knew how her friends will react. Maybe they will ignore her for doing so, or maybe just brush it away. She couldn't knew.

-Hyaa~!- What she could know is that a sudden weight appeared on her back, making her lose her balance and fall backwards to the ground, crushing that weight.

-Kyoko!- The Amusement Club ran to the two girls on the ground. Christine managed to free herself from Kyoko's grip and stood up.

-No... regrets...- Kyoko managed to say.

-I have a bad balance.- Chris said offering a hand. -Remember that.- Kyoko grabbed her friend's hand and stood up.

-Kyoko, you'll never understand...- Yui said behind the blonde.

-Good morning, Chris-chan.- Akari said, waving at her friend.

-Hi.- Chris said. The smile of this girl made her feel somewhat better. The girls don't care about the Monday's happening, so its ok now.

-How are you feeling?- Chinatsu asked.

-Better.- Chris said. -My nose stopped bleeding.-

-Well, that's nice.- Yui said.

-Still, I feel sorry I kissed you all.- Chris said.

-Don't worry.- Kyoko said. -A little kiss never hurt nobody. Right, China-chu?- Kyoko got closer to the pink haired girl, who pushed Kyoko away, landing on Chris, and hid behind Yui.

-Kyoko, getting what you want wont work that way.- Yui said.

-She's right.- Chris said. -I once asked God for a bike. But God doesn't work that way.-

-So what you did?- Kyoko asked.

-I stole a bike and asked God for forgiveness.- Chris said. -Not that I'm a hardcore catholic, but yeah.-

-No one said that.- Akari said.

-You ain't no boss of me!- Chris replied.

-Let's just get to school.- Yui suggested.

When arriving to school. everyone went to their classrooms. Akari, Chinatsu and Chris entered theirs, seeing Himawari and Sakurako already there.

-Hey, vampire!- Sakurako said.

-I told you to stop!- Himawari told her friend.

-SAY VAMPIRE AGAIN!- Chris took her backpack and from it a fully charged water gun, which she pointed at Sakurako. -SAY! VAMPIRE! AGAIN! DARE YOU! I DOUBLE-DARE YOU, BOOB-LOVER!- Some of the girls who were on the classroom turned to see what was happening. Sakurako raised both hands in horror of getting wet.

-C-Chris-chan, relax!- Akari said behind her friend. Chris turned to her friend and winked at her.

-Listen 'ere, boob-lover.- Chris said seriously, walking closer to the terrified blonde, kneeling on her way to end face to face with her. -I don't enjoy the fact that you call me "vampire". So you stop it and I make sure that Ms. 9mm here will not shoot yo' cute face off, 'cause if it happens, Himawari will be mad at me for doing it.-

-_I wont_.- Himawari thought to herself.

-So, you stop calling me vampire and I'll stop calling you boob-lover, even though you are. Deal?- Chris moved her water gun closer to Sakurako, who simply nodded. -I wanna hear a yes.-

-Y-y-yes!- Sakurako managed to say. Chris stood up and looked around, were some terrified girls stood there.

-What?- Chris asked. -Someone wants a lil' chat with me?- She raised her gun. Everyone shock their heads. -Ok. Now keep doing what you were doing. There's nothing to see here.-

-What was she doing with that gun anyway?- Chinatsu whispered Akari.

-I have no idea...- She managed to say.

* * *

After the first classes passed, Akari, Chinatsu and Chris walked to the club. In there, Kyoko and Yui were, one laying down and the other reading.

-Hey, pankake.- Chris said to Kyoko.

-Who?- Kyoko asked with a piece of Onigiri on her mouth. -Me?- She pointed at herself. Chris smiled and nodded, entering the room and sitting on the top of the table. Chinatsu and Akari sat one besides Yui and the other besides Kyoko.

-How was your day?- Yui asked the three.

-Marvelous.- Chris said, taking her lunch out.

-Weird.- Chinatsu said.

-Scary.- Akari said.

-Should I ask?- Yui asked.

-I pranked Sakurako with a water gun while quoting Pulp Fiction.- Chris said proudly.

-What is Pulp Fiction?- Kyoko asked.

-A movie.- Chris replied. -Don't watch it, is not for your age.-

-If it's not for me, then is not for you too.- Kyoko said.

-I may look young, but I am as mature as Yui over here.- Chris replied pointing Yui.

-Ok...- Yui was not expecting that. Was that a compliment?

-Don't worry, Yui.- Chris said. -That was a compliment.-

-Well... Thanks.- Yui said, smiling to her friend.

-Yui-senpai is so mature, she lives on her own.- Chinatsu said. She then rested her head on her hands and dreamt. -I wish I could live with her...-

-You live on your own?- Chris asked, looking amazed. -Thats so cool! One day we should all have a sleepover on her house!-

-Thats a good idea.- Kyoko said.

-He, he, he.- Chris laughed like Kyoko when proud of herself. -I only give good ideas, y'know?-

-I seriously doubt that...- Chinatsu said. -Everyone must hae done at least one bad idea.-

-I want to lunch.- Chris said. -I have no time for your talk.- She then took her lunch box and opened it.

-_What a way to end a conversation._- Kyoko thought.

-Speaking of sleepovers, we should do one when vacations start.- Akari suggested.

-But thats like... 2 months from now.- Chinatsu said. -I want one now!-

-Just for you to sleep with Yui, huh?- Chris said with the chopsticks centimeters from her. -You naughty Pinky-pie.- Chinatsu and Yui blushed, more the first one than the other.

-T-Thats no true!- She screamed. -B-but...-

-No need to tell us.- Chris said and kept on eating. And then, the door slid open.

-TOSHINO KYOKO!- Ayano screamed at the blonde, who was just about done eating.

-Hey, Ayano!- Kyoko waved at her friend. This little action made Ayano blush a little, but tried to avoid it.

-As I said the last time I was here, you forgot the paperwork you are in debt with me from last time, once again.- Ayano said crossing her arms. -But this time, I want to make sure that you will do it.-

-Ayano, Im sorry to interfere...- Chris said. -But what is Kyoko doing with the Student Council's paperwork?-

-Let me explain, Chris-san.- Chitose said.

_-Here we go again...-_ Yui, Chitose and Akari thought at the same time. The story was funny to listen, since it made Ayano look the victim. And it was hillarious.

* * *

_**ABOUT ONE MONTH BEFORE CHRIS' ARIVAL**_

The school was almost over. Students were almost ready to go to their homes. But right now we are focusing on the basketball court, were Ayano's group exercised. The balls bounced and echoed around the room. Two teams were on a tie and only one and a half minute to finish.

-Ayano!- A green-haired girl screamed at the Vice-president. Ayano quickly threw the ball to the girl, who caught the ball and threw it to the ring, failing by an inch. The hands of Kyoko grabbed the ball and ran to the other side of the court. Her teammates followed and helped her. But Ayano was somewhay quicker, stealing the ball and throwing it to one teammate. Ayano ran once again and got the ball from a blue-haired girl.

-Ayano!- Kyoko screamed. Ayano eyed Kyoko for a second, freezing and blushing after seeing her blowing a kiss to her. (Somewhere over there was Chitose bleeding) This distraction made Ayano lose the ball. She quickly woke up and ran to the ball. The ball flew towards Kyoko. Ayano thought for a second one plan, which made har blush.

-Kyoko!- She screamed. Kyoko turned to see her friend who was doing the same she did to her.

But before Ayano could even notice, the ball flew towards her face, punching her nose, dropping her to the floor and making the ball bounce and entered to the ring.

* * *

-Toshino-san did broke her nose and made her lose on the game.- Chitose explained. -Ayano got mad at Toshino-san and made her take care of her nose until she get better and do some paperwork from then to vacations.-

The whole Amusement Club were at nothing to burst into laughter, but covered their mouth to prevent it.

-D-dont laugh!- Ayano screamed, heavilly blushing. -I-it was an accident!-

-T-that makes it funnier...- Chriis whipered before exploding into laughter. And Then the club did the same.


	19. Wigs

In the afternoon, just after the school ended, the Amusement Club was hiding on their HQ. The five girls were just sitting there, doing nothing productive but talking. Except Yui, who was doing her homework.

-Hawever, if a mummy bites you, you are only a girl with a mummy bite which soon will infect on your skin unless treated in time.- Chris said using the most of her brain. Kyoko had the amazing idea to start a "Zombie Vs. Other Creature" topic. They had already done Zombie Vs. Giant Spider, Vs. Bigfoot, Vs. Santa and now they were ending Zombie Vs. Mummy.

-But what if a mummy's bite rots your skin and then your whole body and mind making you an Un-mummified mummy?- Kyoko said, raising a finger.

-Then you are a zombie.- Chris said. -Or just a rotten girl.-

-You become a mummy!- Kyoko said, trying to save her point.

-Kyoko, you lose.- Yui said not taking her eyes from her homework. -Chris has a point.-

-Tie.- Akari said, drawing a line on a paper with "Zombies" written on one half. -Two and two.-

-Another monster!- Chinatsu said, tanking the pink box from somewhere and taking out a paper. -Slenderman.-

-Ohh... Slendy.- Chris said to herself. -He can teleport and has tentacles, so i guess he has that.-

-But what if a zombie bites him?- Kyoko asked, not knowing exactly who this Slenderman creature is.

-Well... Slendy can make people sick by stalking them, but i don't think that he can make a zombie sick. If a zombie bites him, he can become a Slender-zombie without mouth.-

-Point to Zombies.- Yui said. -Who or what is Slenderman, Chris?-

-A tall man-like creature with pale face and no face features whatsoever.- Chris said. -He's freaking creepy.-

-That's scary...- Chinatsu said, a little afraid now. -Is he real?-

-People say.- Chris said. -Some people had been missing in wooded areas when the rumor of the Slenderman appeared. But i can't know for sure.-

_*Knock Knock*_

-Come in.- Yui said. The main door slid open, revealing Himawari. -Hello, Himawari. What do you need?-

-Oh... I need Kyoko for a minute or two.- Himawari said.

-For what?- Kyoko asked standing up.

-We need you in the- No... Correction. Ayano needs you in the Student Council office.- Himawari said. Kyoko groaned for a second and walked to the door with Himawari. The two left.

-Why Ayano's always over her?- Chris asked. -I haven't seen one day since I came that Ayano doesn't speak to her.-

-Well...- Chinatsu said. -Ayano kinda likes Kyoko-senpai.-

Chris' heart skipped a beat. Images flooded her head. Memories of the pairings she joined on England appeared. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore them.

-_No!_- She thought. -_Not now! Im way too new in this school for being Cupid again!-_

-Whats the matter?- Yui asked the girl. She got back to the real world and looked at her.

-Don't worry, Yui.- She faked a smile. -I'm ok.- Yui looked skeptical. She knew that she wasn't honest. Yui kept on staring Chris for at least 17 seconds.

-Tell.- Yui spoke that one word that made Chris collapse.

-Fine!- She screamed out of the blue. -But... Do not freak out, ok?-

-Ok.- Yui said, closing her notebook.

-Why?- Akari asked. -Whats the matter?-

-Look...- Chris took a deep breath. -When I was in England, I was well known for... Being a matchmaker. A very good one. I made about 48 couples over there, 23 of the same sex and the rest not.- Everyone kept on listening. -I was called The Henry's Cupid, because my school's founder was called Henry. Anyway, my popularity rose only for that, but I didn't liked it. I quit my 'job' and haven't done any pairing since.-

-And... You thought on pairing Ayano and Kyoko?- Akari said. Chris nodded.

-But I'm new. And I don't want the same thing that happened there in here.- Chris said.

-Well, Ayano would thank you if you do it.- Chinatsu said. -But if you feel like not doing it now, its ok.-

-But the thing is that i also see something in Sakurako and Himawari...- Chris rested her forehead on the table and groaned. -My instincts tell me to pair them!-

-Sakurako... And Himawari?- Chinatsu said to herself.

-Well... Ummm... I think that you should wait for the next exams.- Yui said. -Then you wouldn't be that new.-

-Yeah...- Chris said. -Maybe...- However, deep inside her, she was already planning. Inside of her mind she started to look through her inventory of moves, fake dates and coincidences that will help these couples on becoming something. She hated that, but loved it at the same time.

* * *

-Ayano... This is so boring!- Kyoko complained. She was siting on the president's chair on the Student Council Office, with Ayano at the other side of the table. The two were doing the paperwork Kyoko haven't done in the last 2 weeks. Kyoko had filled 4 papers now, but were mindlessly done. Ayano had filled 16 now, but was regularly distracted by Kyoko.

-It's your fault anyways, Toshino Kyoko.- Ayano said, without looking away from her paper. -If you were responsible and done these paperwork before, you wouldn't be here.-

-Hey, I like it here.- Kyoko said. -But i don't like this papers!-

-I don't like these papers too.- Ayano said, putting the paper besides. -But its your fault you broke my nose.- Kyoko giggled.

-True that.- She said. -Nah, let's just finish this and get an ice cream.- Kyoko said and kept on working. However, Ayano blushed heavily and smiled a little.

-A-an i-ice cream?- She whispered. -W-with y-you?-

-I want Rum Raisin!- Kyoko said putting one paper besides and taking another. -And we are only...- She counted the rest of the papers. -12 papers away!- Ayano grabbed 3 papers and worked on them almost at the same time.

**_ABOUT 12 PAPERS LATER_**

-We. Are. Done!- Kyoko said putting the last paper besides. -Wooh! That was quick!-

-And it took less than 15 minutes.- Ayano said, stretching a little. -See? Is not that much.-

-But it took 15 with you. If i were to do them alone, it would take about 50!-

-Don't exaggerate.- Ayano said, standing up. -What now?-

-Ice cream!- Kyoko screamed jumping to the door.

-U-umm... O-ok.- Ayano walked behind Kyoko, who grabbed her by the wrist and ran to the exit.

**_TWO STREETS AWAY_**

Kyoko exited the convenience store with a little cup with the words 'Rum Raisin Ice Cream' on it. Curiously, Ayano had the same flavor.

-Thank you for buying it for me!- Kyoko said opening the cup.

-I-Its n-nothing.- Ayano said blushing a lot. -I-its your r-reward, anyway...-

-Itadakimasu!- Kyoko said and took her plastic spoon. But suddenly, a strong wind pushed the cup, and since it was a little slippery, it fell to the floor icecreamface-first.

The two stood there. Looking at the dead dessert. Kyoko did not moved an inch. But Ayano just kneeled down and looked at the cup.

-_There goes my money..._- She thought to herself. She stood up and looked at Kyoko, who was at nothing to cry.

-H-hey, its ok!- Ayano reassured her friend. -I-I can buy you a-another one!-

-My rum raising...- Kyoko whispered. She turned to Ayano, but then she looked at her ice cream, forgetting all her problems. -We can share!-

-W-W-WHAT!?- Ayano's face created a new shade of red no other human being has ever witnessed before. -S-S-SHARE!?-

-I still have my spoon.- Kyoko said raising her plastic spoon. -Pleeeeeease?- Kyoko made one of her infamous puppy face, making Ayano blush even harder if it were possible.

-I...I-I guess w-we can share... T-Toshino K-Kyoko...- Ayano stuttered. She opened the ice cream and moved it closer to Kyoko. Kyoko dug her spoon into the ice cream and moved the spoon near Ayano.

-Say 'Ahh'.- Kyoko said. Ayano looked at the spoon. She could literally melt the ice cream cup if it were standing on her face. She reluctant opened her mouth, letting her friend feed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ikeda Household...

-Chitose!- Chizuru yelled at her mid-unconscious twin. -What happened!?-

-Its... Beautiful...- Chitose whispered while bleeding out at a dangerous rate.

-Don't faint! Stay with me!-

* * *

After finishing their ice cream, by feeding each other, Ayano and Kyoko said their goodbyes and left to their homes. However, little they knew that the redhead girl with a backpack on the convenience store, the greenette girl with a backpack sitting on the bench near the park they were crossing and the brown-haired girl with a backpack walking behind them when crossing the street were all the same person.

Christine Simmons sat on a bench on her way home. She took her current brown wig and hid it on her backpack, releasing her hair from it. She sighed and stretched.

-_Damn, this Ayano is head over heels for Kyoko.-_ Chris thought to herself. -_I dont think that they even need my help. Just a little push and thats it.- _Chris stood up, grabbed her backpack and went home, thinking on those two. She took a little notebook and a pen.

_COUPLE: Sigiura Ayano & Toshino Kyoko_

_CURRENT STATE: Friends_

_DATA: Ayano is not good on showing her feelings, so she hides them. However, her tsundere attitude has holes and i need to use those moments._

_Kyoko, on the other hand, is unpredictable. Also, she cannot see that Ayano really likes her, being that one problem._

_STEPS:_

_1- Making Kyoko realize that Ayano is interested in her without telling her._

_2- Making Ayano be more confident. May take time._

_3- Fake date routine._

_4- ?_

_5- Profit!_

Chris smiled to herself. This next week she will start. She hid the notebook on her pocket and walked to her home, which was about 5 meters from her.


	20. I laik randum

Wednesday. The half of the week. The sun rose as the student went to their schools. Near the Nanamori School, a group of girls walked all together.

-Burgers are way better than Hot dogs!- Christine Simmons yelled at her blonde friend. -The thing is that you have never tasted a real one!-

-I already have!- Chinatsu said.

-Then you already know that!- Chris exclaimed.

-Depending on the Hot dog.- Akari said. -Some may be more delicious that burgers.-

-How did we came to this topic?- Yui asked herself in loud.

-Dunno.- Akari said. -We first started to talk about pets and then Chris said something about cannibalism and then food and then burgers.-

-Cannibalism is legal in some places...- Chris said. Everyone turned blue from the slight scare. -I would like to taste a human thumb.-

-SEE! SHE IS A VAMPIRE!- A girl screamed near them. The group turned to see Sakurako with Himawari.

-I'm not a vampire, you boob-lover!- Chris screamed to her, running into her and pulling her cheek. Sakurako did the same while the rest of the girls looked in private amusement. -I just like creepy stuff!-

-You are a cannibal vampire!- Sakurako yelled at the girl.

-Well you wish you could have Himawari dressed in nothing but your bed covers!- Chris replied, making the mentioned girl blush heavily.

-Well, at least i would have a nice girlfriend!- Sakurako replied.

-You two stop it!- Himawari screamed, trying to separate the two girls. Yui, Akari and Chinatsu saw her attempts on doing so and decided to help her.

_AFTER ONE AND A HALF MINUTE_

-I thought you two were cool now.- Himawari said to the two girls.

-I cant be cool with her!- Sakurako yelled.

-I'm always cool.- Chris said posing.

-Just...- Himawari pressed the bridge of her nose. -Just shake hands and go to school.- The two girls did what they needed to do.

-If you think cannibalism is creepy, you should see Chinatsu's drawings.- Sakurako whispered to Chris, who was a little confused.

-Ok... Why?- Sakurako didn't answered that. Instead, she grabbed her big-chested friend and walked to school.

-We should follow them.- Yui said. Everyone nodded and followed the two.

* * *

The day went normal. Christine quickly forgot about the problem in the morning. Sakurako was fine, but it still bugged her. In the middle of the class, she decided to bother Chris a little. She started to throw little balls of paper at her, but to no avail. Sakurako tried to take a better look at the vampire, but couldn't. She started to throw bigger balls of paper, some got stuck in her hair. But Chris wouldn't notice!

And then the bell ranged.

-_Dang it!_- Sakurako thought. She couldn't make Chris annoyed. How was that possible? Sakurako looked a little more carefully at this girl, who took her earphones out and put them on her pocket.

-Hey, Sakurako?- Himawari said to her shocked friend. -Are you ok?-

-She's in shock.- Chris said. -Give her a kiss and she'll wake up.- And with that, Christine grabbed Akari and Chinatsu, walking to the door.

-Hey, Chris-chan.- Akari said.

-Yeah?- Chris replied. Akari dug her index finger and thumb into her hair and started to take out little balls of paper from her hair. -Damn you, Sakurako...- She whispered that last part.

_HOWEVER..._

-YOU IDIOT!- Sakurako screamed to the beaten-up bluenette laying on the floor. -DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!-

-Chris... Chris-san told me to do it...- Himawari whispered while patting the bump on her head. Nonetheless, her smile never faded. Once again she has stole a kiss from her frenemy.

* * *

The Amusement Club... Is not a normal place.

-Akari! Let me sit on your lap!- Christine screamed while chasing the redhead.

-NOO!- Akari screamed. -MY LAP IS NOT FOR SITTING!-

-I think that Chris-chan is fully a member of this club...- Chinatsu said while staring at the two.

-I agree with you...- Yui said, doing the same thing as the pinkhead.

*Thump*

-Haha! Gotcha!- Chris said while holding her friend's wrists in the floor. Her legs were over Akari's knees, so there was not much for her to do but struggle.

-Let me go!- Akari begged. Chirs smiled and sat on her friend's legs.

-Ha. Ha. Ha.- Chris laughed. Akari sat and sighed.

-Chris-chan...- Kyoko said. -Why you want to sit on Akari's lap?-

-Who doesn't?- Chris said and patted the redhead. Akari blushed at her comment.

-I dont.- Yui said.

-Me neither.- Chinatsu said.

-Same here.- Kyoko said.

-Well i want to!- Chris said and hugged Akari.

-Let go of me!- Akari screamed. Chris stopped hugging her and stood up, walking to her seat on the table.

-Okay.- Chris said as she took her bento.

-What a sudden change of... All.- Yui said.

-Yeah... I like random.- Chris said. -Like in 3... 2... 1...- Suddenly, the door opened and Ayano Sugiura entered the room screaming her usual...

-TOSHINO KYO-!- Ayano stopped halfway of her screaming to study the girls faces, all in shock of that precision. Even Chris. -What? Do I have something on my face?-

-I... How... Why...- Chris couldn't even articulate a phrase.

-How you did that!?- Kyoko screamed at the blabbering girl.

-I don't know!- She screamed back. -I JUST DON'T KNOW!-

-What the heck, Christine!- Yui screamed too.

-I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!- Chris screamed back. Ayano slowly walked back to the door and left the place, freaked out and confused of what just happened.


	21. Study Session

Several days have passed since the... The countdown thing that Chris did. Anyway, the tests were coming. Girls all over the school started to study hard whether on the school's library or their houses.

-Sakurako, you should be studying...- However, in the apartment complex of the Furutani's, a blonde was not. Sakurako was looking into some drawers.

-Boob-lovah, come 'ere 'n study!- Chris said using her old Cockney accent. Chris' signature earphones were dangling on her neck, nothing playing on them.

-Don't call me like that, vampire!- Sakurako threw at Chris a sock she found in a drawer, probably Himawari's. However, the sock landed on Akari's head.

-Hey!- Akari said. -Don't throw socks!-

-It socks!- Chris said. Besides her, Chinatsu giggled.

-It socks...- She repeated to herself and laughed.

-Just come here, Sakurako.- Himawari told her friend, who groaned and walked to her friend before sitting besides her. The one that suggested a study meeting, who ended up being Chris, didn't knew that Sakurako will behave like this, her usual self. But it still was a nice bonding experience for Chris to know her "targets". Chris, without anyone noticing, had already taken notes on this couple.

_COUPLE: Himawari Furutani & Sakurako Ohmuro_

_CURRENT STATE: Friends/Enemies_

_DATA: Himawari cares about Sakurako. But her pride, or another thing, doesn't let her tell her feelings._

_Sakurako, on the other side, is...Complicated. She hates her, but cannot get really mad at her._

_STEPS:_

_1- Ask the two stuff_

_2- Make them think about the other._

_4- ?_

_5- Profit?_

-Hey, Chris-chan.- Chris turned at Chinatsu. -Can you explain this to me?- Chris smiled and moved closer to Chinatsu. Christine's fort was geography, math and english. Chinatsu's doubt was about an math problem.

-Ok... Its quite easy.- Chris explained. However, in the other side of the table, Sakurako laid and looked at the ceiling. She was thinking on what to do. She stood up and walked to the door.

-Where are you going?- Himawari asked without looking up.

-Water.- Sakurako said and left the room. Sakurako walked to the kitchen, looking at her friends house. She already knew the house lithe the palm of her hand. But it was a nice house. She got to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and poured to herself some water. She walked back to the room where everyone's at.

-I'm back.- She said and walked to the bed, sitting on it. No one looked to care. Sakurako put the glass on the bedside table and looked around the room. Sakurako found a green ball at the desk in the other side of the room. She walked to the desk and took the ball. She then walked back to the bed. She inspected the ball. It was a normal bouncy ball. She looked at Chinatsu. A memory came to her, about Chinatsu's hair. Sakurako aimed and threw the ball. The poor ball landed on Chinatsu's hair.

*Swallow*

Sakurako covered her mouth. Her laugh barely escaped her mouth.

-What are you laughing about?- Himawari asked.

-N-nothing...-She said.

-Hey, Himawari.- Chris said. -Can I ask you a thing or two?-

-Yes, of course.- Himawari said.

-Its not about the study.- Chris said.

-Its ok.- Himawari said.

-And.. Its a little personal stuff.- Chris said.

-Ask now before I change my mind.- Himawari said coldly.

-Have you and Sakurako ever kissed?- That question froze time and space.

And silence roared.

And roared for at least one full minute.

-...Why would you want to know?- Himawari asked.

-Just curious.- Chris said. -You two seem close, so maybe, and just maybe, there's something going on or was.-

-We... Umm...- Himawari blushed slightly. What would happen if she said yes? She wanted to say no, for the sake of her secret. Sakurako, on the other hand, thought on the idea of her saying yes. She wasn't embarrassed of Himawari's kisses, even though that all were when she was unconscious or something. She was just angry at her by stealing them. But if she says no, its ok. The secret will live.

-So...?- Chris said.

-What would you do if I say yes?- Himawari asked.

-Just be happy and keep studying.- Chris said. -I have already kissed these two, so its ok, i guess.- She pointed at Akari and Chinatsu, remembering the day of the effects when she drank Chitose's blood.

-Then... We haven't.- Himawari said. Sakurako sighed and closed her eyes.

-Liar.- Chris said. -You have, didn't you?-

-No.- Himawari said calmly. -We haven't kissed.-

-She kissed me.- Sakurako said, making everyone turn to her. -We haven't kissed. She kissed me.-

-S-Sakurako...- Himawari said.

-Happy, vampire?- Sakurako said, crossing her arms and staring at Chris.

-Not actually.- She said. -I would be happier if Himawari have said yes, but ok.-

-Fine.- Sakurako stood up and walked to the table. She sat besides Himawari and, before she could notice, Sakurako pressed her lips against Himawari's. Himawari first reaction was... Well, she had no actual reaction. But before she could return the kiss, Sakurako stood up and walked to the bed, laying down and looking at the ceiling.

-Ok.- Chris said, smiling from ear to ear. She looked down and kept on studying. The rest was still in shock.

* * *

Two days have passed since the study meeting. Chris had no remorse on what she has done, since she was used to it. But her actions made a huge impact on both Sakurako and Himawari.

And speaking of which, Sakurako got sick. Yep. The day before rained and Sakurako had no umbrella, so she had to run to her house.

The last bell of today ranged across the school. Himawari picked up her stuff and walked to the exit, ignoring anyone or anything that got in her way. She had a plan. Her feeling towards Sakurako were just too strong and couldn't keep them in secret. She needed to tell her. So she walked. Walked outside the school, into the street and towards her friend's house.

She had inside her mind a list of things to tell Sakurako, the different ways Sakurako will react, what to do and how to do it.

But it looked that she overthought, because she was already on the door. Himawari froze. Thinking on a plan, writing it up or suppose how will it be is easier than actually doing it. She was trembling now. Slightly, but she was trembling. She took a deep breath.

-Himawari... If you managed to live by her side for your whole life, you can do this.- She said to herself. Himawari moved her fist to the door and knocked 3 times.

And she waited...

And waited...

And the door opened.

-Oh, Himako.-


	22. Afternoon

-Oh, Himako.- The elder of the Ohmuro family, Nadeshiko, said in the door frame. Himawari was still trembling, but tried to control it and managed to stop.

-Hi... Umm, I guess Sakurako is inside, huh?- Himawari said. Nadeshiko nodded and moved aside, allowing Himawari to enter and take her shoes.

-She's up on her bedroom.- She said. Himawari nodded and walked to the stairs, going to the second floor and walking to the end of the hallway. There, she stood in front of the door of her friend's bedroom. Himawari took a deep breath, a very deep one, and knocked on the door three times.

And waited.

And waited.

-_Maybe she is asleep..._- Himawari thought. She placed her ear on the door. A soft snore was heard. -_Yep, sleeping._- Himawari grabbed the door and slid it to the left a little, entered the room and closed the door.

It was dark. The lights were off and, apparently, only the window allowed the room to not be pitch black. Himawari tip-toed besides the bed, were Sakurako laid sleeping. The bed covers were all over the bed but over Sakurako herself. She was sleeping on her side with a pillow on her arms, hugging it tightly. Himawari smiled and sighed dreamily-like.

-_Damn, how she manages to be cute even asleep?_- She thought. Himawari took her backpack and opened it, taking a note book and throwing it to the desk. After that, she sat on the bed besides the sleeping beauty, moving her hand to the blonde's blonde hair and stroke it softly.

* * *

MEANWHILE ON THE SIMMONS' RESIDENCE

Chris covered her nose with both hands as a trickle of blood came out it.

-Dang it, I thought it had stopped already!- She screamed while running to the bathroom. - That means that Himawari and Sakurako are doing something...-

* * *

Himawari laid on the bed carefully, besides the sick girl. She did look a little pale and she had fever. Himawari gave the girl a kiss on the forehead, hoping she will get better. Sakurako moaned. She fixed her position a little and kept on sleeping. Himawari suddenly felt herself sleepy.

-Don't sleep...- She said to herself. But since she actually said that, Sakurako heard it. And she is, sometimes, a light sleeper. So Sakurako woke up, opening one eye slightly.

-Hima...wari...- Sakurako managed to say. Her voice was dry. She had lost it. Himawari did noticed her and blushed heavily. -What are you doing... In my bed...?-

-I- I- I came to c-check you.- Himawari said. -A-and i thought you were cold, s-so i got here.-

-Well...- Sakurako said and blushed a little. -I do feel cold...- Sakurako moved closer to Himawari, resting her head on her chest and hugging her. Himawari's heart started to beat as crazy. Her face was flustered and her mind was spinning.

-What do I do!?- She thought. Himawari looked at her friend, who may have fell asleep again, and reluctantly hugged her. A sudden warm feeling appeared all over her. A warm feeling that appeared on her chest an started to eat her inside out. She smiled.

-Himawari...- Sakurako whispered.

-Yes?- She replied.

-I'm hungry...- Sakurako whispered. Himawari mentally face-palmed herself. She hugged Sakurako harder, making her closer to her chest, and breasts.

-Let me enjoy this.- Himawari said. Sakurako however, was not happy at this. She stopped hugging her and started to move to the other side of the bed.

-I want to eat.- She said. Himawari broke the embrace and sat on the bed.

-You're impossible...- She said. -I'll bring you food. Don't move.- And she stood up, walking to the door and towards the first floor.

* * *

After feeding Sakurako, Himawari said that the two should be working on the homework. Sakurako did not understood a single part of the homework, since she wasn't in class. So Himawari started to explain it to her. It was simple, so it didn't took long for Sakurako to understand it. Now, the two were sitting on the floor, facing each other while doing the homework.

-Himawari, i'm hungry.- Sakurako said calmly.

-Finish your homework and i'll make you something.- Himawari said. Sakurako groaned.

-I'm sick! You should obey me!- She said. -I'm hungry and I want food.-

-You just want a distraction.- Himawari said. -I'll cook you something later.- Sakurako groaned once again and decided to do the homework.

* * *

21 minutes later, Sakurako closed her notebook.

-Now go and cook me something, slave!- Sakurako said and pointed the door.

-Lemme see your answers.- Himawari said. Sakurako grabbed her notebook and gave it to her friend. Himawari opened the notebook.

-They are all good.- Sakurako said. Himawari was actually a little impressed. But then again, she used the little phrase that once Sakurako said:

"For food, I can do anything!"

-Ok then. I'll make you a soup, ok?- Himawari said as she stood up.

-Fine.- Sakurako said.

-I'll be back in ten.- She said. She made her way to the door an left the room. She walked downstairs and onto the kitchen, where Nadeshiko was sitting by the table reading a magazine.

-Hey, Himako.- She said. -Whatcha' need?-

-Sakurako's hungry.- Himawari answered. -I'll make a soup for her.-

-Need help?- The Ohmuro said closing the magazine.

-Yes please.- She said. Himawari and Nadeshiko started to look for the ingredients to make Sakurako's soup.

* * *

After 13 minutes, the soup was done. Himawari found a bowl where to serve the meal, together with a spoon, and went to the second floor, towards Sakurako's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

-Sakurako, open the door!- She said. After a couple of seconds, the door slid open, revealing a quite mad Sakurako.

-You said in ten minutes!- Sakurako said crossing her arms. -You took 13!-

-Why were you counting?- Himawari asked while entering the room and putting the bowl and the spoon on the desk.

-I- I- counted because I was hungry!- Sakurako "screamed" with her lost voice. Himawari turned around, noticing Sakurako's blush.

-W-why are you blushing?- Himawari asked, making Sakurako blush more.

-I- I have fever.- She said jumping yo her bed. -Did your boobs ate up all of your brain or what?-

-T-that doesn't even make sense!- Himawari said covering her chest.

-Like your boobs!- Sakurako said. She grabbed the bed sheets and covered herself. -Now feed me, slave!-

-Why should I?- Himawari said now crossing her arms, or at least trying to.

-Because those 3 extra minutes made me angry.- She said. -And I want you to feed me because of those 3 minutes.-

-Ugh... You're impossible...- Himawari groaned as she grabbed the bowl and walked to the bed. She sat on it besides Sakurako, who used the pillows to make herself sit on the bed. Himawari grabbed the spoon, dipped it on the soup and let itself fill up.

-Say 'ahh'.- Himawari said as she lifted the spoon. Sakurako quickly obeyed. Himawari moved the spoon at her mouth and...

* * *

MEANWHILE ON THE SIMMONS' RESIDENCE

-MAGGIE! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!- Chris screamed while running downstairs, holding her bleeding nose. The stairs were now covered in thick rivers of blood all coming from her.

-Whats the matter!?- Maggie panicked as she ran to meet her sister. -Holly sh... WHAT THE HECK, CHRISTY!?-

-No time to explain!- She said becoming paler and dropping to the floor.

* * *

-It's too hot!- Sakurako screamed.

-What were you expecting?- Himawari said.

-Make it cooler, slave!- She said. Himawari sighed. She dip the spoon again to the soup and, when lifting it up, blew it a little.

-Here.- She said and moved the spoon to Sakurako, who opened her mouth and let the spoon do its work. After she swallowed, Himawari took the spoon from her mouth. -Better?-

-Yes.- Sakurako said. -More.-

And this continued for a good while...


	23. We may need more blood for Christine

-Ne, Himawari.- Sakurako said, with her voice still lost. The sun was setting, making the room acquire a purple/orange shade.

-Yes?- She answered.

-Are you mad at me for kissing you a couple days ago?- Sakurako asked. Himawari felt herself blush. Fortunately she was not seen because she was sitting in the floor by the bed and Sakurako was sitting on the bed.

-W-why you ask that?- Himawari asked to her friend.

-Because it's logical.- She answered. -When you kissed me, I got mad.-

-Well... I-I certainly didn't got mad...- Himawari said in a whisper. -To be honest... I...-

-You what?- Sakurako got out her bed and sat besides Himawari, who was red as a tomato.

-I... I-I k-kinda...- She was stuttering like Ayano when near Kyoko. Sakurako just sat there waiting for a comprehendible phrase. -I... K-kinda... L-like it...-

Sakurako said nothing. She just sat there, staring at her friend.

-So...- Sakurako said. She slowly turned at the blonde. -You... Liked my kiss...?-

-I-I'm not g-going to repeat it!- Himawari said. But then a hand made its way to Himawari's chin, making her turn to her friend and receive a single kiss from her friend. The two girls blushed heavilly at this.

-_W-what!?_- Himawari was like last time. Unable to move or think correctly. And before she could even realize what is happening, about 13 seconds, Sakurako stopped kissing her. But Himawari couldn't accept that. She grabbed her friend's neck and pulled her into her kiss. Sakurako blushed harder, but didn't pulled Himawari apart, instead, she did the opposite. Sakurako wrapped her arms onto her friend's waist and returned the kiss.

-_Oh, god... I'm kissing her!_- The two though deep in trance. The most excited girl, Sakurako, decided to take this kiss a little more further, so she opened her mouth and licked her friend's lips. Himawari didn't saw this action coming, but the moment it happened, she copied her friend's actions. The two were new in this type of kisses, or any kiss that added other thing than lips, but what the two could do was enough to please themselves, and the other.

But after 27 seconds uninterrupted of kissing, soon the two felt like suffocating. Himawari was the first on moving herself back and making the other confised.

-W-what was t-that...?- Himawari asked, still shocked about it.

-Y-you kissed me twice... S-so i guess that we're even...- However, both wanted more. Much more than just a kiss, or whatever was that.

-I-I guess so...- Himawari said. The atmosphere soon changed into an awkward silence.

A silence that lasted at least a minute.

-Ne, H-Himawari...- Sakurako said. -I-I'm not kicking you... B-But Kaede wouldn't be worried by now?-

-Oh damn! I forgot about her!- Himawari said. -I should get going!- She then stood up and started to pick her stuff up.

-Let me help you!- Sakurako said and helped her friend. She didn't brought a lot of stuff, so the two finished quickly.

-Well, I'm going home.- Himawari said. She, literally, tuck her friend into bed before leaving. -I hope you could go to school tomorrow.-

-I will, don't worry too much.- Sakurako said with a smile on her.

-Okay.- Himawari waved and walked to te door.

-W-wait!- Sakurako said, making Himawari stop and look at her friend, who signaled her to come. Himawari walked to the sick girl's bed, sitting near the girl.

-Yes?- She said. Sakurako sat on her bed and, once again, placed a kiss on her friend's lips. This one lasted not long, about 3 seconds, but was warmly accepted by Himawari. Upon separating, the two smiled.

-Now you owe me one.- Sakurako said. -Again.- Himawari placed her hand on the blonde's head and shock her hair playfully.

-See you tomorrow.- And with that, Himawari stood up, left the room and thus, the house.

* * *

Thursday came suddenly. The sun rose and its light covered the sky with an orange shade, no clouds on the sky.

Himawari stood by her friend's house, waiting patiently. She still had a lot of time for walking to school and still have time to fool around. But now, her main worry is her friend, bot the school.

-Himawari!- She turned and saw he friend running to her. Himawari's heart skipped a beat, thing that happened the first time she kissed her. But there's something wrong... She wasn't stopping. Himawari thought that she was going to punch her or something, because of the speed. But before she could react, Sakurako wrapped her arms onto her friend tightly. But the speed she took made both fall to the floor.

-S-Sakurako!- Himawari said with her friend over her.

-I missed you!- Sakurako screamed. -I needed to see you!-

-Why is that?- Himawari asked. Sakurako looked into her friend's eyes deeply.

-Because I realized yesterday that no matter what happened, I always loved you!- Sakurako said. Himawari looked at her friend.

* * *

But suddenly, she felt her head being hit and she woke up from her dream.

-Himawari! Wake up!- Sakurako said at her friend, who was daydreaming in the middle of the sidewalk. Himawari shook her head and looked at her friend.

-When..? How long were you here?- She asked confused.

-I just got here.- Sakurako said. -But if you want, you can stay here dreaming about whatever you were dreaming.-

-_I wish I could..._- Himawari thought. -Lets just go to school.- And she started walking.

But in her tracks, she felt her hand being held. Himawari turned to her friend and saw her hand onto hers.

-What?- Sakurako asked, blushing a little.

-N-nothing.- Himawari answered and smiled. She made a quick movement and her fingers ended up intertwined with her partner's.

* * *

_**A/N: Do not worry. The next chapter is the last one which main couple is Himawari and Sakurako. After that, it will be Ayano and Kyoko. So wait one chapter more and thats it.**_


	24. Need To Control These Nosebleeds

Inside the halls of the Nanamori Middle School, there was a girl. Well known by her friends and schoolmates as Christine Simmons. She was walking without anywhere exactly to go. She was a little pale, since the day before she had lost 36.2% of her blood and received a transfusion that only filled up 25%. Anyway, she walked looking at the girls in her school.

-_Jeez, why some of these girls have weird hair color?_- She thought. -Green hair, purple hair, orange hair, jeez...-

And the in her sight she found an albino.

-_Hey, it's Chiose!_- She thought. The girl walked with her back turned to Chris, so she haven't noticed her. Chris walked quietly towards the albino, and when she found the perfect distance, she jumped to her friend and hugged her from behind.

-Chitose, good morning!- She said while squeezing the girl.

-Hey, let me go!- Chizuru said. Chris noticed the voice and blushed, letting go after it.

-Oh, Chizuru. I'm sorry, I thought you were your sister.- Chizuru was a little annoyed by this sudden scene and the hug. But she used her willpower to not punch her.

-It's ok.- She said. -It happens.-

-I guess so.- Chris said. -I haven't spoke to you recently.-

-It may be because we don't see each other so much.- Chizuru said.

-How have you been?- Chris asked.

-Good.- Chizuru answered. But then the bell ranged.

-Oh, well. This was nice and short.- Chris said. -See you later!- And with a wave, she ran to her classroom.

-What a nice girl...- Chizuru whispered. But soon she turned back and walked to her classroom.

When Chris found herself on her classroom, there was no teacher. She sighed in relief and walked to her seat.

* * *

-Guess what happened yesterday, Yui?- Kyoko said while taking her stuff out.

-You did your homework?- Yui asked looking at the window.

-Of course no, who do- I FORGOT ABOUT THE HOMEWORK!?- Kyoko's sudden realization made Yui sigh in annoyance. It was the same almost everyday.

-What happened yesterday, Kyoko?- Yui asked. Quickly, Kyoko forgot about the problem and looked at her friend.

-Yesterday I found fifty thousand yens under my bed.- Kyoko said. Yui looked at her friend with a semi-perfect Pokerface.

-Fifty thousand yens?- Yui asked skeptical.

-You don't believe me?- Kyoko said, reaching for her backpack and from it, she took 10,000 yens, 10 bills of 1,000. Yui's pokerface was soon replace by an amazed face.

-What are you doing with 10,000 yens in here!?- Yui asked. Kyoko saved the money on her backpack and smiled.

-What should i do with them?- Kyoko asked.

-Save them.- Yui said.

-Save what?- Chitose appeared out of nowhere.

-Save money.- Yui said. -Kyoko found a lot of money yesterday.-

-But I don't want to save them!- Kyoko said. -I can buy a lot of mangas with my money!-

-But if you save your money, you can end up with more money and buy even more mangas.- Chitose said. -How much money have you found?-

-Fifty thousand yens.- Like Yui, Chitose was amazed. But soon erased her amazed face and smiled.

-Have i told you guys i once won a million yens in a lottery?- Chitose said, making the two use the amazed face, once again.

-Holy crap, that's a lot!- Kyoko said.

-What's a lot?- Ayano asked entering in the scene.

-Chitose won a million yens in a lottery.- Yui said.

-I already knew.- Ayano said.

-And you didn't told us!?- Kyoko said, being she the most irritated by this.

-You never asked!- Ayano answered.

-Chill, both of you.- Yui said being once again the conscience of this group.

-Fine.- Ayano said, crossing her arms. -Quick topic change. Have you noticed that Himawari and Sakurako are a little more... I mean that they fight more than usual.-

-What do you mean by that?- Yui

-Today when I entered to the Student Council office, I found the two like they just ended a fight.- Ayano said remembering the scene. -Their uniforms were... Not in order and unbuttoned in some places and their skirts were out of place. Also, they were sweaty. Extremely sweaty.-

* * *

-What the heck, Chris-chan!?- A full of blood Akari screamed as her friend dropped to the floor.

-Its... Gorgeous...- She managed to say while losing a dangerous amount of blood at a dangerous rate. Her nosebleed was accompanied by some almost-orgasmic moans, just like Chitose's when her fantasies are a little bit too much for her age.

-Call the nurse!- Chinatsu screamed to someone who might help.

* * *

-Well, they might had a discussion the day before.- Kyoko said. -Like Sakurako calling Himawari names and stuff.-

-We will never know.- Chitose said. Then the main door slid open and the teacher appeared. But this teacher was... Younger. And looked familiar.

-Good morning.- The teacher said. -Your teacher, Ms. Kohinata, couldn't come today. So I'll be your teacher today.-

-Wait...- Yui said to herself.

-Isn't she...?- Kyoko said to herself.

-My name is Margaret Simmons, but you can call me Maggie.-

-CHRISTINE'S SISTER!?- The four protagonists screamed inside their minds.

* * *

The lunch then came. Christine didn't loose that much of blood, but enough to send her to the infirmary.

-Well, in order to get money for my sister, I work as a teacher in another school.- Maggie said sitting in Chris' place at the Amusement Club's HQ. Even the Student Council came along because... Well, Chris is their friend, so it's kinda obvious why.

-But how did you ended up in Nanamori?- Ayano asked.

-Ms. Kohinata has a daughter that goes at the school I teach in. She got sick and she asked me if I could do her class today.- Maggie said. She looked inside her purse for what looked a candy bar. -I said yes and here I am.-

-Does your sister knows?- Chinatsu asked.

-She does.- Maggie answered. -It's kinda like my job, because our dad is not here and we need money to keep living.-

-But you aren't old enough to have a job.- Chinatsu said. -Unless you have finished your studies.-

-I kinda have.- Maggie said eating up the last piece of the bar. -My studies are in pause, because what I study can only be studied in England.-

-What are you studying?- Yui asked.

-Something... Complicated...- Maggie answered. -But I like it and I understand it.-

-Well, what a coincidence.- Himawari said. -Having your sister in the same school you're teaching for today.-

-Yeah...- Maggie said. -But well... What else can I do?-

* * *

In the afternoon, when everybody started to leave the school, the Student Council needed to stay for some works that were given to them. Two of the five where ok with that, basically because these two needed to clean a classroom (all by themselves). And the rest needed to do either some paperwork or do some inventory. Inside the main office were Ayano and Chitose, doing the inventory. Te president was nowhere to be seen.

-Look, if Chris-san liked my blood, then she likes O type.- Chitose said to her friend. -But I really doubt that different types of blood taste different.-

-I was guessing.- Ayano said putting tape over a box. -Maybe vampire's tongues have better taste buds.-

-Maybe...- Chitose placed a finger on her lips. -That's a good point.-

-Hey, do you think that Sakurako is doing her work?- Ayano said. -She does slacks off during those types of activities.-

-I guess Furutani-san would control her.- Chitose said.

-And do you think that...- Ayano looked away, hiding her blush. -Umm... The amusement club is still in the tea room?-

-I am pretty sure that everyone left.- Chitose said. -Why you ask?-

-N-N-NOTHING! I-I-I was j-just supposing!- Ayano's blabber and stutter made Chitose giggle softly.

-There you go again, Ayano-san.- She said. -Its only an excuse to go and see Toshino-san.-

-I-It's not!- Ayano answered. -I-I meant that a student shouldn't stay this long in school.- However, and thanks to Ayano's position, she couldn't see that Chitose had already taken her glasses off and drifted into wonderland. Ayano turned when she heard Chitose's pleasurable moans and blushed even more.

-W-what do you feel when nosebleeding?- Ayano sure was a little disturbed by this one, being a little more... Stronger than the lasts ones.

-It sure feels good...- Chitose said putting her glasses on. Ayano stretched one hand to the desk and grabbed a box of tissues, handing it to her friend.

-Do you think that Chris-san feels the same?- Ayano asked.

-I guess so.- Chitose said with a tissue on her nose.

-What would happen if I had drank your blood...?- Ayano said. Probably, she would fantasy about Kyoko, just like Chitose, but in a different point of view.

-I have no idea.- Chitose said. -But I have no intentions on knowing.-

-Me too.- Ayano grabbed one little stack of papers and started to work on them.

*Knock knock*

-Oh, who would be?- Chitose said. She got up from her seat and walked to the door, opening it and finding Christine on the other side.

-Hi, Chitose.- Christine said.

-Hello, Chris-san.- Chitose said. -What are you doing here? You should be home by now.-

-I think that everyone forgot I was in the infirmary.- She said and stepped into the office. -So I guess i was left.-

-And you came here for...?- Ayano said, still focused on the papers.

-Company.- She said. -If you don't mind, of course.-

-No, we don't mind.- Chitose said. -Please join us.-

-Okay, pancake.- Chris said and sat on the president's chair.

-You call everyone pancake?- Ayano asked. -I remember one time that you called.. Yui, i guess, like that.-

-I call everyone different.- Chris said. -I have pancake, sweetie, cutie pie, cake, dessert and any other thing related with food.-

* * *

-Himawari, I'm bored!- Sakurako said sitting on the teacher's desk.

-Stop slacking off and help me.- Himawari said cleaning the windows. -We can finish faster.-

-I wanna do something fun!- Sakurako said.

-We can do that something later.- Himawari said. -Now help me.- Sakurako walked to her friend.

-You don't understand.- She said. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms onto her friend's waist, hugging tightly. -I wanna do.. Something fun.- Himawari's cheeks turned red, not because of the hug or the "something fun". She blushed because that "something" shouldn't be done in a school.

-S-Sakurako! W-we shouldn't do that!- Himawari said. Sakurako stopped the hug and looked at her friend.

-Why?- She asked. -It's illegal?-

-I hope not.- Himawari whispered.

-Then? What's the problem?- Sakurako smiled and walked to the teacher's desk. -We can do it here.-

-W-w-what!?- Himawari's face was now boiling.

-In here because there's more space.- Sakurako said. -Or do you prefer a normal desk?-

-_Oh, god! What should I say!?_- Himawari thought in panic. -I-I-I guess the t-teacher's desk... Is ok...- The last part she said in a whisper.

-Then come here.- Sakurako stood up and walked to her backpack near the exit. -Lemme take some stuff out.-

-W-WHAT!?- Himawari's blush turned... Dunno. It's unexplainable. -W-w-what kind of s-stuff?-

-The stuff we need to play properly.- Sakurako said. -Or what? Use our hands? Your feet, maybe?-

-_Sakurako has a foot fetish!?-_ Himawari thought, once again, in panic. -_Just... Play along. Let Sakurako do her stuff._-

-Here it is!- Sakurako said. Before Sakurako could even take whatever was in her backpack, Himawari closed her eyes tightly.

-_Let her start, she should know what she's doing._- Himawari thought trying to calm herself down. -_She's your girlfriend after all. It was a matter of time._-

-Himawari, you go first.- Sakurako said in a whisper. Himawari gave a deep sigh and opened her eyes. Whatever she expected to find in the desk wasn't there. Instead, she found a game board. Sakurako, who was in front of the girl, had a pair of dices in her hand.

-W-what is this?- Himawari asked, unable to process it.

-A board game, idiot.- Sakurako said. -Come on, you first.- Himawari looked at the dices on her friend's hand. After some seconds of thinking, she took a deep breath that came out as a deep sigh if relief.

-Damn my dirty mind...- Himawari thought. But unfortunately, the words came out of her mouth, making Sakurako blush hard and, after processing what she has done, she blushed too.

-W-what were you thinking... Himawari?- Sakurako asked a little ashamed.

* * *

-Are you sure you'll be ok?- Ayano asked to her bleeding friend. Chris hold the tissues on her nose like if there will be no tomorrow.

-Chitose, I really need your help on stopping these nosebleeds.- Chris said.

* * *

-You're a pervert!- Sakurako screamed to her friend. Himawari, blushing heavily, was on her knees, asking for forgiveness.

-I'm sorry!- She kept on saying. -I'm really, really sorry!-

-What were you thinking about, pervert?- Sakurako asked, sitting down on a nearby chair. Himawari looked up to her friend.

-I thought that "something fun" was... Doing stuff.- Himawari said, hoping that the earth could open and swallow her to the depths of the planet.

-What kind of stuff?- Even though that Sakurako already knew what her girlfriend was talking about, it's fun for her to see Himawari like this.

-N-n-nasty... Stuff...- Himawari said in a quiet whisper, just like the president. But Sakurako did heard it, making her do an evil smile.

-Well, we have the space, the time and the idea.- Sakurako said listing all of these with her fingers. -We can do it.-

-W-WHAT!?- Himawari screamed. But Sakurako placed a hand on her friend's mouth, kneeling in front of her.

-Be quiet.- She said. -Or do you want Ayano and Chitose to come and see, pervert?-

-_Gee, how did this happened?_- Himawari thought.

* * *

_**BOOM! Tried to make this as a normal chapter, but suddenly something appeared and Maggie came and then another thing appeared and Himawari's a pervert and...**_

_**I guess this chapter is like the the fill-up of any other anime. (That one chapter that makes nothing for the plot to continue)**_


	25. It's all about food

-In classical mythology, Cupid is the god of desire, erotic love, attraction and affection.- Christine Simmons said with her phone on her hand, reading out loud. -Taken from Wikipedia. But I'm a very different cupid.-

-Oh, whew.- Ayano sighed in relief. -I was getting worried when you said 'erotic love'.-

-Who said I'm different in that?- Christine said and gave the purplette a smile and a wink, making her blush heavily. Christine had been discovered by these two that she was the one that managed to pair two opposites (It actually would be a positive and a negative, since opposites attract...).

-Chris-san, you're so funny.- Chitose said with her signature smile.

-Sometimes.- She said. -But sadly, in this moment I'm serious.-

-Well... Right now we don't care about that.- Ayano said. -You were telling us that you were called cupid.-

-Henry's Cupid.- Chris corrected her. -And yes, because I could join two living organisms together.-

-Like Sakurako and Himawari.- Ayano said.

-Exactly.- Chris said, grabbing her hair and playing with it a little. -I could pair you with anyone that knows you and/or likes you.-

-W-why would I-I want to b-be in a relationship!?- She stuttered. -I-I need a clean reputation for being the president.-

-Screw the presidency!- Chris said standing up. -You need a lover!-

-I-I don't!- Ayano yelled.

-Well, you want a lover!- Chris said. -And I know who... He, he, he.- She laughed while the girl shivered in panic.

-You're too obvious, Ayano-san.- Chitose said while grabbing a tissue and covering her nose.

-I-I... B-but...- Ayano couldn't formulate a comprehensible phrase. Her level of stuttering were too high right now. So the only thing she could do was sit down and accept it.

-What you did to make Ohmuro-san and Furutani-san a couple?- Chitose asked.

-I just make them think about the other.- Chris said. -I call it 'bene di pensieri'. 'Well of thoughts' in Italian.-

-is that a technique?- Chitose asked. -Do you have more.-

-A lot more, baby.- Chris said. -But sadly, those two girls are not steady. Or maybe they are but I don't know it.-

-We just think that you made something on them.- Ayano said coming back from her sorrow. -We have no actual evidence, but there might be something.-

-I can go check them out.- Chris said, standing up and walking to the door. -After that maybe I can go home.-

-Okay then.- Ayano said. -I think this is our goodbye.-

-Take care, sweetie.- Chris said to Chitose. -You too, Ayano.- And with that, Cupid left the room.

-Why she calls you names and not me?- Ayano asked.

-Dunno.- Chitose answered. -We may never know.-

* * *

Two days have passed since Christine Simmons talk with Ayano and Chitose. After leaving these two, she found out that Sakurako and Himawari were now dating. How? She sneaked into the two when these were... Kinda in the middle of serious business (kissing and stuff). Christine victorious smile appeared on her that day. That one smile hasn't been used or seen since the last time she was Cupid. And that one smile feels even better than Chitose's nosebleeds.

However, she needed to do something now. One couple was done, another one is left: Ayano and Kyoko. Christine has never seen a pair like this. One so tsundere and the other so random. The challenge is hard, but the reward will be amazing. So Chris started to plan right away. These two needed to be a couple by summer, she set the challenge for herself. But there's a problem.

Someone spoke. The Nanamori Middle School was now aware of Christine's matchmaker ability. Chris' popularity was slowly (VERY SLOWLY) rising. Chris noticed this because this morning, when entering her classroom, someone talked to her.

-You're the one who paired Ohmuro-san and Furutani-san?- A greenette asked her when arriving.

-Why you ask that?- Chris replied. Sure, the two girls going from rivals to lovers is a complex thing to understand. But if someone says that the two had a push from someone, or in this case a talk, and thanks to that they become what they are now, everyone must ask who is this 'someone'.

-Because some rumors say that you did it.- The girl answered. -How you did that?-

-Umm...- Christine sure was confused. Who told her? -What does the rumors say?-

-That you can pair anyone.- The girl answered.

-_Yep, someone spoke too soon._- Chris thought. -Look, girl. I did pair them, but I will not accept requests.-

-Why not?- The girl asked, clearly disappointed.

-Not now.- Chris said. -I'm busy with a bigger project, cherry.-

-Oh...- The girl said, sadness and disappointment dripping from her look.

-I'm sorry.- Chris said. -Maybe in a while.-

-It's ok.- The girl answered. -Maybe later.- And with that, she left to her spot on the classroom.

-_I need to find out who spoke..._- Chris thought. -_Who knows other than the Amusement club, Ayano and Chitose?_-

* * *

-WHY THE HECK YOU TOLD EVERYONE!?- Christine yelled at her bigger sister, who was in the middle of cooking dinner.

-Because you are new in this school and you need something to do other than hang out in this Amusement Club.- Maggie said. -They do nothing interesting.-

-That's the point!- Chris yelled. -You have no permission on telling me where to spend my time and with whom!-

-I'm your older sister.- Maggie said.

-Well... You don't have permission on telling everyone my secrets!-

-Once again, I'm your older sister.- Maggie said. -Now shut up or there will be no dinner for you.-

-I don't care about your dinner!- Chris yelled again.

-Its Lobster Ravioli.- Those 3 words froze Cupid in a single instant.

-With... With the Crabmeat Cream you always do...?- Chris spoke in a whisper.

-Of course.- Maggie said. -And for dessert there's Ricotta Pudding.- Chris' heart skipped a beat. She did not noticed that she was already drooling. -But if you don't care about my dinner, then I guess i'll eat it by myself.-

-NONONONONO!- Chris entered in panic. -I do care about your dinner! I really freaking do!-

-I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?- Maggie said.

-Sì, sto parlando a voi!- Chris said. -Mi dispiace!-

-Don't use Italian on me.- Maggie said.

-Puis français?- Chris said. -Je suis désolé.-

-Maybe.- Maggie smiled. -And your French is horrible.-

-Umm... Gomen?- Chris said.

-Forgiven.- Maggie said. -Now leave.-

-Wakarimashita.- And with that, Christine bowed slightly and left the kitchen.

-_That girl is so easy to control._- Maggie thought and resumed her cooking.


End file.
